A Little Braver (Sequel Semua Tentang Kita)
by Gradita's Story
Summary: [DISCONTINUE] "When it gets hard, I get a little stronger now. I get a little braver now. And when it gets dark, I get a little brighter now. I get a little wiser now. Before I get my heart away." ChanBaek. LayBaek. BoyXBoy. Chaptered. Sequel Semua Tentang Kita.
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Braver**

Chapter 1

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol . Zhang Yixing

And others

Genre:

Romance . Drama

Rating:

T

Boy x Boy

…..

 _With December comes the glimmer on her face_

 _And I get a bit nerveous_

 _I get a bit nerveous now_

 _In the twelve months on I won't make friends with change_

 _When everyone's perfect_

 _Can we start over again_

…..

Baekhyun fikir saat Yixing berkata akan menemuinya tepat jam makan siang, ia akan benar-benar menemui pria berdimple itu di café yang sudah mereka janjikan. Tapi saat pandangannya tersapu ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan menunggu di salah satu kursi di tengah ruangan hampir setengah jam, Yixing nyatanya masih tidak terlihat. Baekhyun sebenarnya bisa memaklumi karena pekerjaan Yixing memang sering mengambil waktu-waktu luang yang sangat sedikit.

Tapi hari yang sedikit mendung dan angin yang cukup kencang di luar sana entah mengapa membuat mood Baekhyun menjadi turun sampai ke perut. Perutnya sudah lapar, dan terus memaksanya untuk segera memesan makanan. Tapi Baekhyun tidak akan makan sampai Yixing tiba.

Dentingan lonceng di atas pintu masuk tidak terlalu sampai ke pendengaran Baekhyun karena suasana café yang penuh. Bahkan di sudut kanan, para pegawai wanita dengan pakaian kurang bahan dan polesan make up tebal seolah saling mengencangkan suara. Baekhyun menggosok hidung nya yang sedikit berair. Suhu ruangan sudah sangat nyaman, tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun masih merasa kedinginan.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Professor Ahn sedikit cerewet hari ini"

Baekhyun mendongak, mnedapati Yixing yang baru saja menarik kursi untuk kemudian duduk di hadapannya. Yixing mengangkat sebelah alis nya saat tidak mendapati sahutan. Wajah Baekhyun yang tertekuk dangan tatapan dingin adalah salah satu dari banyak hal yang ia hindari. Dan saat ini, keterlambatannya mungkin menjadi sebuah kesalahan besar.

"Kau fikir sudah berapa lama kau terlambat" ketus Baekhyun.

Yixing menatap jam tangan yang melingkat di lengan kirinya. "Aku hanya terlambat setengah jam, oke"

"Hanya?" suara Baekhyun meninggi, niatan Yixing untuk memesan makanan terpaksa di tunda. "Tiga puluh menit bisa kugunakan untuk menghabiskan dua porsi tteokpoki"

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau pesan?"

"Aku menunggumu" Baekhyun kesal, tentu saja.

"Maafkan aku" sebelah tangan Yixing terangkat untuk mengacak pelan surai hitam di depannya. Senyumnya yang menimbulkan dimple menawan di kedua sisi pipi tidak membuat mood Baekhyun membaik sama sekali.

"Baiklah. Sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan mentraktirmu" bujuk Yixing melirik dari sudut matanya yang sedang membaca memilih menu makanan.

Baekhyun masih gengsi untuk tersenyum. "Aku ingin bibimbab" Yixing mengangguk, menyebutkan pesanan pada pelayan café yang menunggu di sampingnya. "Dan teman untuk malam ini"

Yixing melirik sekilas lalu kembali mengangguk, menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Hari ini begitu banyak pasien yang harus ia tangani. Beberapa mengalami permasalahan yang cukup serius. Tidak jadi masalah sebenarnya, Yixing mencintai pekerjaannya. Sangat. Namun beberapa hari ini atasannya, Professor Ahn cukup membuatnya sakit kepala. Entah masalah apa yang pria lebih tua itu hadapi sehingga anak buahnya harus geleng-geleng kepala.

Lebih dari itu. Tiga hari yang lalu Yixing mendapat pasien baru. Seseorang dengan penyakit saraf yang cukup serius. Awalnya, Dokter Seo yang mendapat tugas menangani pasien laki-laki tersebut, namun saat Yixing melihat sendiri bagaimana kondisi si pasien, dokter muda itu bersedia untuk menggantikan rekannya. Kondisi si pasien lah yang membuat Yixing berfikir keras akhir-akhir ini.

"Heol"

Yixing mendongak saat mendengar suara Baekhyun. Entah kapan, tapi menu makanan yang di pesannya sudah tersaji di atas meja. Wajah Baekhyun yang kembali merengut menjadi atensi utamanya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Aku mendengarkan"

"Lalu?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepala meminta pendapat, garpu dan sedok sudah berada di kedua tangannya.

Yixing berkedip, "Apa?"

"Heol"

Akhirnya mereka makan siang dengan Yixing yang terus meminta maaf dan membujuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang mendung dengan tetes embun yang masih menempeli jendela kamar Baekhyun membuat laki-laki mungil itu enggan untuk beranjak dari kasurnya. Jam digital di atas nakas telah menunjukkan angka Sembilan. Burung gereja yang bersiul saling bersahutan di balik jendela kamar itu pun menunjukkan bahwa meskipun cuaca tidak bagus, namun hari masih harus di lewati.

Merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak dari perutnya, Baekhyun dengan enggan mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal empuk beralas biru muda miliknya. Kedua tangannya dia angkat keatas, merenggangkan badan sambil menguap lebar. Baekhyun menoleh menatap meja kerjanya. Berantakan. Namun perutnya lebih penting untuk sekarang.

Setelah mandi dan mengenakan pakaian rumah yang nyaman dan hangat, Baekhyun beranjak ke dapur, menuang segelas susu dari kulkas lalu menyamankan diri di meja makan. Selembar roti tawar dengan selai strawberry cukup mengisi perutnya untuk ke supermarket dan membeli isi kulkas yang hampir tandas.

Manik hitamnya menatap ke halaman belakang rumah yang di batasi oleh pintu kaca besar. Gorden berwarna gading yang tergantung rapi terlihat mengayun pelan tertiup angin. Baekhyun ingin beranjak untuk menutup pintu yang terbuka setengah—cuaca sungguh dingin di bulan Desember—namun ia urungkan saat matanya melihat pohon apel tanpa buah di jejeran pohon-pohon lain di kebun kecil miliknya.

Senyum terlihat samar di antara titik-titik embun yang masih setia pada jendela. Angin bulan Desember menerbangkan beberapa helai daun dari pohon apel. Ranting nya saling bergesekan, menimbulkan suara ribut yang tidak kentara. Baekhyun menikmatinya.

Menikmati saat satu persatu memori yang hampir hilang itu memenuhi kepalanya.

…..

Maret, 2006

"Kau membawa bekal lagi?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan kotak makanan berwarna hijau tua dari dalam tas.

Baekhyun mengangguk, tersenyum sekilas untuk menjawab Luhan.

"Aku baru saja ingin mengajakmu makan di kantin" gumam Luhan setengah kesal. "Ya sudahlah."

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Luhan berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun. Remaja berambut pirang itu memang suka marah-marah beberapa hari ini. Saat di tanya ada apa, ia akan menjawab baik-baik saja. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah masam nya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa bersalah, sejak kemarin sahabat tiang nya—Park Chanyeol—terus memintanya membawakan bekal makan siang dan mengajaknya makan di taman belakang, Baekhyun tentu tidak bisa menolak. Karena itu ia terus menolak ajakan Luhan untuk makan di kantin.

"Si rusa itu akan melupakanmu saat tiba di kantin."

Satu suara berat dan bergemuruh mengejutkan Baekhyun. Ia berbalik, mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dekat dengannya.

"Ini gara-gara kau. Kenapa tidak bergabung bersama yang lain saja di kantin?" kesal Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendahului Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengekori di belakang, tidak berniat menyahuti Baekhyun.

Taman belakang memang tidak seramai taman utama. Namun suasana sejuk langsung dapat Baekhyun temui karena banyaknya pohon-pohon yang menghalangi sinar matahari. Beberapa pohon di ujung taman merupakan pohon apel yang sekarang sudah mulai berbuah. Paman Kang, penjaga sekaligus tukang kebun sekolah memang senang menanam dan merawat pohon-pohon yang berbuah. tidak hanya pohon apel, pohon jeruk di bagian belakang pun berjejer hampir membentuk labirin. Saat berbuah, paman Kang tidak akan keberatan buah-buah dari pohon miliknya di petik oleh tangan-tangan gatal para murid.

Seperti sekarang, Chanyeol dengan mudahnya menaiki salah satu dahan pohon apel yang agak rendah. Di bagian tengahnya memang sudah ada beberapa buah apel yang matang dengan warna merah yang menggiurkan. Setelah melemparkan satu kearah Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengambil apel untuk ia makan dan turun dari pohon.

Di bawah pohon yang teduh, Baekhyun tengah membuka kotak bekal yang ia bawa. Makanan sederhana seperti kimbab menjadi menu makan siang mereka siang ini.

"Sebentar lagi libur musim semi. Kau ada rencana untuk pergi?" tanya Chanyeol, menempatkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun.

"Entahlah." Sahut Baekhyun, "Aku merindukan ibu akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau akan ke Selandia Baru?" sela Chanyeol dengan nada terkejut yang membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kalau iya?"

"Aku akan ikut"

Chanyeol tersentak kecil saat Baekhyun meletakkan kotak bekal makan siang nya dengan kasar. "Aku bukan indukmu yang bisa kau ikuti kemana saja. Bahkan anak kucing di rumahku tidak terus-terusan mengikuti ibunya."

Chanyeol meringis mendengar omelan Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu sudah memiliki rencana untuk mengisi liburannya. Dan 75% dari rencana itu tentu saja berisi dengan nama Baekhyun. Namun mendengar Baekhyun merindukan ibunya dan kemungkinan pria mungil itu akan ke Selandia Baru seolah memvisualisasikan buku notes yang hangus terbakar di depan matanya.

"Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk pulang." Kata Baekhyun dengan suara melemah. Wajahnya tertekuk sambil menyuap kimbab dengan tidak semangat. Sedikit banyaknya Chanyeol ikut merasa sedih.

"Sudah dua tahun. Tentu saja kau merindukan kampung halamanmu."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kampung halamanku disini." Ujarnya. "Ya, aku merindukan ayah dan ibu. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku akan bertemu mereka nanti."

Usakan lembut di rasakan Baekhyun di kepalanya. Ia menoleh untuk tersenyum pada sahabatnya.

Keadaan hening untuk memberikan waktu pada dua anak adam itu menikmati makan siang mereka. Angin musim semi yang sejuk menggoyangkan anak-anak rambut Baekhyun sehingga beberapa menutupi matanya. Duduk bersila di bawah pohon dengan mulut yang penuh dengan kimbab membuat Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol yang sejak tadi tanpa sadar memperhatikan pria mungil itu.

"Saat kita sudah lulus nanti, aku ingin memiliki rumah dengan halaman belakang yang luas." Ujar Chanyeol setelah menyuap kimbab miliknya. Matanya beralih menatap ke depan saat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Itu cukup bagus. Kau bisa membuat kolam renang yang besar." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka berenang."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin menanam pohon apel sebanyak-banyaknya." Chanyeol merentangkan tangan dengan wajah berbinar yang mampu membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Apakah kau anak TK?"

"Waeee? Memiliki kebun buah sendiri itu menyenangkan. Paman Kang bilang, kita bisa menikmati waktu merawat pohon-pohon sebelum berbuah. Dan tentu saja menikmati hasilnya nanti. Aku tidak perlu jauh-jauh berjalan kaki untuk membeli buah di pasar."

Baekhyun melengkungkan senyum. Dalam hati mengamini semua ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau akan memiliki kebun yang subur suatu hari nanti."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hm?"

"Tentu saja kebun itu milik kita"

Mungkin karena bel masuk yang berbunyi nyaring, sehingga tidak mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk menangkap maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol. Sahabat tingginya tersenyum dengan sangat menawan. Wajah Chanyeol seperti kebanyakan wajah orang asia umumnya, tidak banyak yang menarik dari bentuk wajahnya. Bahkan ia bukan siswa popular yang di kejar-kejar oleh kakak dan adik kelas. Tapi Baekhyun yakin, di masa depan nanti, Chanyeol akan menjadi seseorang yang sangat tampan.

Mereka berdua beranjak setelah Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun membersihkan kotak bekal. Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu di depan. Beberapa murid yang bergegas menuju kelas menghalangi pandangan Baekhyun pada punggung sahabatnya itu. Diam-diam ia merasa khawatir pada persahabatan mereka. Apakah setelah lulus mereka masih bisa bersama? Apakah Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya? Ataukah ia yang akan meninggalkan Chanyeol?

Kerumunan murid di depannya semakin banyak. Tepat di depannya ada Luhan dan Sehun yang beradu mulut. Baekhyun mengernyit, sejak kapan Sehun jadi banyak bicara? Dan di sampingnya ada Kai yang fokus pada buku komik favoritnya. Untung saja anak itu tidak tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Beberapa langkah lagi Baekhyun akan sampai di kelasnya sampai satu tubuh menghalanginya. Baekhyun mendongak, mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya dengan bibir terlipat. Satu kebiasaan yang sering di lakukannya ketika gugup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut sampai kerumunan menghilang dan menyisakan mereka berdua di lorong.

"Yeol?"

"Mulai besok, aku akan tinggal di flat mu."

…..

Baekhyun di kejutkan oleh wajah Yixing yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dengan selembar roti yang terkapit di bibir. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, mencoba menghilangkan ingatan yang tidak pernah ingin ia lupakan. Sekali lagi Baekhyun menatap kebun apel miliknya.

Nyatanya, kebun apel itu hanya miliknya.

"Kapan kau datang?"

"Saat kau melamun sambil menatap sesuatu di depan sana" Yixing menunjuk pintu kaca yang setenagh terbuka. "Kenapa? Kau melihat hantu?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. "Kau tidak kerja?"

Yixing melemaskan bahunya, helaan nafasnya dapat terdengar oleh Baekhyun. "Ayolah Baek, ini hari minggu. Kenapa kau seperti Profesor Ahn yang terus menyuruhku mengoperasi pasien?"

"Kenapa kau terus menyalahkan professor Ahn?" Baekhyun beranjak mengambil sekotak susu dari kulkas.

"Karena hanya dia yang menyebalkan di rumah sakit." Ujar Yixing, menuang segelas penuh susu ke gelasnya.

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Dia akan memecatmu kalau mendengar itu."

Yixing mengangguk setelah segelas susu tandas ke dalam perutnya. Pria berdimple itu terlihat santai dengan hoodie hitam dan celana jins ripped navy. Jika di rumah sakit ia menjadi dokter favorit yang terkesan berwibawa, maka jika di depan Baekhyun ia hanya lah pria berusia 27 tahun dengan selera fashion layaknya remaja yang baru lulus SMA. Baekhyun menyukai gaya berpakaian Yixing yang membuatnya terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya.

Baekhyun sudah tidak menghitung berapa lama ia tiba-tiba menjadi begitu akrab dengan Yixing. Kesulitan bahasa yang dialami Yixing saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan di SMA membuatnya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan. Yixing dan Luhan seperti refleksi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Namun saat kelas tiga, Yixing mulai berbaur dengan teman seangkatan yang lain dan Luhan yang lebih sering bersama Sehun. Tidak seperti dirinya yang makin menempel dengan Chanyeol.

Di dalam hati, Baekhyun tidak pernah behenti mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yixing. Seorang sahabat yang membantunya dari keterpurukan. Seorang sahabat yang menomori dirinya dengan angka satu. Seseorang yang sangat mencintainya tanpa berharap balasan apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Segitu dulu ya, anggap aja prolog :v

Ini Sequel untuk ff aku sebelumnya yang Semua Tentang Kita (klo masih ada yg inget)

Maaf klo mengecewakan. Klo lagi banyak fikiran emang susah buat mikirin kata demi kata yang bagus.

Ini untuk temanku, Dewi yang terus-terusan meneror minta sequel T.T maaf segini dulu, setidaknya aku udah nepatin janji ^^v

Review juseyoo walau chapter awal ini sangat buruk T.T

Terima kasih sudah mampir *bow


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little Braver**

Chapter 2

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol . Zhang Yixing

And others

Genre:

Romance . Drama

Rating:

T

Boy x Boy

…..

 _ **The playgrounds they get rusty and your**_

 _ **Heart beats another ten thousand times before**_

 _ **I got the chance to say**_

 _ **I miss you**_

Sudah hampir tiga tahun sejak Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Baekhyun masih terus mengurus perusahaan tekstil miliknya yang berada di Bucheon. Namun tidak seperti tahun lalu, sekarang Baekhyun sudah bisa menetap di Seoul. Perusahaannya membuka cabang di daerang Gangnam, dan Baekhyun sendiri yang turun tangan untuk mengurusnya. Tinggal di Bucheon sangat menyenangkan, tapi Baekhyun lebih menikmati berada di Seoul.

Rumah bergaya Victoria miliknya sudah ia jual untuk membeli rumah baru. Rumah yang sedikit lebih kecil dengan desain modern. Merindukan kebun paman Lee, maka Baekhyun membuat kebunnya sendiri. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia tanam, hanya beberapa sayuran dan pohon apel.

Setiap akhir pekan, Baekhyun akan menghabiskan waktunya merawat kebun kecil miliknya. Kadang ia akan mengajak sayurannya berbicara dan akhirnya tertawa geli sendiri melihat kelakuannya. Jika Yixing datang, maka akhir pekannya akan di habiskan dengan bermain game atau menonton film. Keduanya akan mengenang masa-masa sekolah yang sangat singkat. Ending nya tentu bisa Yixing tebak, Baekhyun akan menangis ketika teringat Luhan. Atau….. Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya saat dirasa seberkas sinar matahari menusuk-nusuk kelopak matanya. Pria itu mengerang kecil sambil merenggangkan badannya. Suara burung terdengar jelas dari jendela kamar. Penasaran, Baekhyun pun beranjak dari tempat tidur, membuka jendela kamarnya yang seukuran pintu itu, menghirup aroma pagi favoritnya, dan menyaksikan burung-burung gereja kecil yang bertengger manis di dahan-dahan pohon halaman belakang rumahnya.

Baekhyun berbalik menatap tempat tidurnya yang masih berantakan. Entah apa yang lebih menarik, Baekhyun menatap tempat tidur itu lebih lama daripada menatap halaman belakang rumahnya. Satu perasaan muncul tiba-tiba. Bukan perasaan yang asing, tapi Baekhyun tak pernah terbiasa. Menghela nafas satu kali, Baekhyun pun beranjak ke kamar mandi. Menyiram kepalanya dengan air hangat akan meringankan perasaannya pagi ini.

Baekhyun selalu merasa bahwa isi lemarinya tak pernah menarik. Hanya pakaian-pakaian lamanya yang tergantung, beberapa pakaian baru masih enggan untuk ia pakai sehingga masih terbungkus rapi di salah satu rak. Biasanya Baekhyun akan mengenakan pakaian pertama yang di ambilnya tanpa peduli apakah dua hari lalu dia sudah memakainya atau belum.

Tapi kali ini pria itu memilih salah satu kemeja putih yang tergantung paling rapi dari pakaian lainnya. Kemeja berukuran lebih besar daripada kemeja lain. Ujung kemeja itu hampir mengenai lututnya, tangannya bahkan tak Baekhyun menyukainya. Menurutnya, kemeja putih polos itu lebih nyaman dari pakaian musim dingin yang harusnya ia pakai sekarang.

Beranjak ke dapur, Baekhyun membuat segelas coklat panas. Menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan menggenggam badan gelas. Sebuah lantunan lagu klasik terdengar dari radio kecil di atas kulkas. Duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan sambil menatap kursi di seberangnya, Baekhyun mengingatnya dengan jelas. Dia bahkan masih bisa melihat setiap memori itu di depan matanya. Seteguk cairan coklat panas melewati tenggorokannya sebelum pria itu beranjak ke pintu utama untuk membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang terus menekan bel dengan tidak sabaran.

"kau baru bangun tidur?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menggeser tubuhnya agar Yixing bisa masuk. Pria berdimple itu terlihat kerepotan dengan dua kantung belanjaan yang besar di kedua tangannya.

"Aku baru saja berpikir untuk ke supermarket."

"Berpikir saja tidak akan membuat isi kulkas mu datang sendiri." Sahut Yixing sambil membuka kulkas milik Baekhyun dan membuang sayuran yang sudah layu.

Baekhyun kembali menanggapi Yixing dengan anggukan. Tanpa berniat membantu Yixing, Baekhyun merenggangkan badannya sambil membuka pintu kaca besar itu, berjalan ke halaman belakang dengan alasan olahraga pagi, meninggalkan Yixing dengan dua kantong belanjaan yang perlu di susun ke dalam kulkas.

Baekhyun memanjat salah satu pohon apel yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Duduk dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah. Melupakan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih tipis kebesaran di tengah hembusan angin musim dingin. Baekhyun menatap sekeliling. Halaman belakang rumah Baekhyun tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ada pohon sayuran dan pohon apel.

Baekhyun masih bisa melihat Yixing yang sibuk dengan isi kulkasnya. Senyum tipis terukir samar di wajah pria Byun itu.

"Kapan kalian akan berbuah? Apakah masih lama?"Baekhyun bersuara pada ranting di depannya, mengabaikan dirinya yang pernah menertawakan Yixing habis-habisan saat tidak sengaja melihat pria itu berbicara pada pulpennya. "Kami akan memetik buahmu bersama jika kau sudah berbuah. Jadi cepatlah, aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu"

.

.

.

Music yang sama kembali terputar. Yixing yang baru saja meletakkan botol susu terakhir ke dalam kulkas kembali teringat saat pertama kali Baekhyun menyuruhnya mendengarkan lagu dari pianis Yiruma itu.

Hari itu hujan deras, Yixing terjebak di rumah Baekhyun setelah meminjam laptop karena laptop miliknya yang tiba-tiba eror.

Dengan wajah yang bersemangat, Baekhyun memutar lagu itu dari ponselnya dengan volume keras.

"Judulnya remember" kata Baekhyun yang saat itu duduk di kursi meja kerjanya dengan sebuah buku di tangan. "Apa kau menyukainya?" tanyanya pada Yixing yang terlihat mengantuk di tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Yixing balik bertanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, "sangat kau?"

"dan aku tidak"

"Kenapa?!"

Yixing berdecak sambil mengusap wajahnya gemas,"kenapa kau berteriak?! Lagu itu tidak bagus"

"Telingamu bermasalah. Jelas-jelas ini lagu yang bagus."

Baekhyun melempar buku setebal 5cm itu kearah Yixing dan dengan tepat mengenai kepala pria yang lebih tinggi. Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan pelototan marah dari sahabatnya itu, dan kembali mengambil buku lain untuk di baca.

"Ini lagu favorit kami."

Yixing akhirnya berhenti menatap sengit Baekhyun. Pandangannya di alihkan. Ratusan tetes hujan pada jendela kaca menjadi pelampiasannya. Entah sejak kapan, pembahasan tentang Chanyeol menjadi sesuatu yang cukup sensitive untuk Yixing dengar. Yixing yakin sebelumnya jika ia tidak akan berharap lebih akan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Namun kecemburuan itu datang tanpa di undang. Membuat Yixing merutuki dirinya sendiri yang menurutnya terlalu egois.

Namun pertanyaan yang sama akhir-akhir ini kembali menggantung di atas keegeoisannya. Apakah salah jika Yixing cemburu?

Tidak mendengar suara Baekhyun yang Yixing prediksi akan kembali bercerita tentang kehidupannya bersama Chanyeol, ia menoleh. Tidak. Seharusnya ia tidak usah menoleh. Karena bagi Yixing, air mata Baekhyun adalah salah satu yang patut ia benci. Dan sekarang, sahabat mungilnya tengah berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan isakannya.

Untuk saat ini, yang dapat Yixing lakukan hanyalah memeluknya. Memberinya bahu untuk bersandar. Memberinya topangan agar tidak semakin jatuh. Tanpa sadar jika lukanya sendiri berteriak kesakitan.

Suara bell pintu dan langkah kaki Baekhyun yang terburu-buru menyadarkan Yixing dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Yixing bergegas mengikutinya. Bell di tekan dengan beringas oleh seseorang di luar sana. Sedikit banyaknya membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Omo!" pekik Baekhyun ketika melihat tamu yang menekan bell nya dengan tidak sabaran. Di belakangnya, Yixing tidak kalah terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Desember, 2007_

" _Yak! Luhan!" teriak Jongdae si kacamata yang duduk di pojok kanan paling depan dengan buku bacaan di tangan._

" _Apaa? Kenapa kau berteriak?" sengit Luhan dari bangkunya, sekilas mengorek telinganya untuk mengeluarkan dengingan suara Jongdae._

 _Jongdae terkekeh, "Apa rencanamu untuk libur tahun baru nanti?"_

 _Luhan terdiam, berfikir. Sejujurnya, sampai saat ini dia tidak mempunyai rencana apapun. Luhan seseorang yang akan pergi jika ada yang mengajak. Dan memang tidak ada yang mengajaknya sampai sekarang._

" _Entah," gelengnya. "Kau sendiri?"_

 _Jongdae menutup bukunya, membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebentar. Bibir pria berkacamata itu melengkung di bagian ujung, sehingga terlihat seperti ia tersenyum setiap saat._

" _Aku sudah memiliki rencana, tapi…"_

" _Tapi?"_

" _Tidak ada teman." Lanjutnya. Jongdae siswa pintar, tapi terkadang terlalu polos._

 _Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar di kursi. Kakinya yang semula tergeletak manis di atas meja juga ia turunkan. Luhan menatap sekilas jendela kelas dengan gorden putih yang tertiup angin._

" _Kau tidak berniat mengajakku?" tanyanya dengan satu tangan menggaruk tengkuk._

" _Kau ingin ikut? Orang tuaku sudah mengijinkan ku meminjam villa di Jeju. Kita bisa menghabiskan liburan disana. Kau ikut?" buru Jongdae terlampau antusias. Jongin yang sedari tadi membaca buku komiknya di kursi pojok paling belakang bahkan menoleh._

 _Mendengar Jeju, mata Luhan semakin berbinar. Jeju adalah pulau terbesar di Korea Selatan yang terletak di sebelah selatan semenanjung Korea. Pulau Jeju memiliki cuaca hangat sepanjang tahun dan pada musim dingin seperti ini jarang turun salju, sangat cocok dengan Luhan yang tidak suka dingin._

 _Selama tinggal di Korea, belum pernah ia menginjak tanah pulau eksotis itu. Mendengar dari cerita teman-temannya, Jeju adalah tempat yang sangat tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu berlibur. Luhan sungguh penasaran dengan hamparan bunga Canola yang berwarna kuning di Seongsan Ilchulbong Peak. Luhan menyukai tanaman, di depan jendela kamarnya bahkan berjejer bunga-bunga krisan dan chamomile. Rasa penasarannya makin bertambah saat mendengar bahwa tanaman langka seperti Michelia Compressa dan Euchresta japonica hanya tumbuh di Cheonjiyeon yang ada di pulau Jeju. Mendapat kesempatan seperti ini—di tambah tanpa biaya penginapan—Luhan tentu tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya._

" _Tentu saja aku ma—"_

" _Luhan akan pergi bersamaku."_

 _Suara Sehun yang biasanya terdengar cadel dan menyebalkan, sekarang bertambah berkali-kali lipat menyebalkan. Luhan meliriknya sengit. Sejak kapan pria albino itu mengajaknya liburan? Sehun yang di tatap sama sekali tidak memberi respon dan sibuk sendiri dengan brosur atau entah apa di tangannya._

" _Benarkah?" tanya Jongdae dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah. Baru saja dia menghayalkan liburan yang menyenangkan bersama sahabatnya, terbebas dari buku-buku paket tebal yang memusingkan dan berhenti berpapasan dengan guru killer yang sering membuatnya gugup berlebihan._

" _Ya—"_

" _Tidak!" potong Luhan sebelum mulut cadel milik pria albino yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya kembali mengacaukan hayalan Jongdae. Netranya mendelik. "Kapan kau mengajakku?"_

" _Barusan. Kau tidak dengar?"_

 _Luhan serasa ingin menonjok wajah yang sekarang menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut berlebihan itu. Sejak dipindahkan paksa oleh orangtuanya dari Beijing ke Seoul dan bersekolah di SMA Hwarang, Oh Sehun adalah yang pertama kali dan satu-satunya manusia dengan wajah sedatar tembok rumahnya yang ia temui. Bahkan aspal masih lebih berseni ketimbang wajah si marga Oh._

 _Wajah itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan menurutnya. Oleh karena itu, dengan alasan yang dasarnya tidak jelas, Luhan sangat hobi menganggu Sehun. Sekedar untuk melihat ekspresi apa saja yang akan di keluarkan pria tersebut._

 _Sejauh ini hanya ekspresi kesal yang minim, senyum minim, heran dengan alis terangkat sebelah, mulut membentuk huruf o kecil dengan wajah super datar dan segala hal yang serba minim. Wajar jika Luhan heran dengan ekspresi berlebihan Sehun sekarang._

" _Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan, ngeri._

" _Hanya terlalu senang, haha" sahut Sehun dengan tawa ganjil, den sedetik kemudian kembali fokus dengan brosurnya._

 _Luhan menggeleng. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Pria dengan mata bulat itu sering tertawa ganjil seperti tadi. Setidaknya Kyungsoo lebih enak dilihat dengan heartlips nya._

" _Maafkan aku." kata Luhan menatap Jongdae yang hanya diangguki oleh teman sekelasnya itu._

 _Lonceng berakhirnya istirahat siang menggagalkan keinginan Luhan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut pada Sehun. Sejenak ia bisa melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk kelas dengan bergandengan tangan. Senyumnya tersimpul tanpa alasan. Salah satunya pernah membuat gempar seluruh sekolah dengan surat cintanya pada Yixing yang notabene adalah sahabat dekat Luhan. Hubungan keduanya membaik setelah satu bulan tidak saling menegur. Semakin baik karena sekarang mereka tinggal satu flat._

" _Kau benar-benar ingin menghabiskan liburan di rumah?" suara Chanyeol yang berat dan tidak bisa pelan itu terdengar dari samping. Luhan menoleh, Baekhyun terlihat mengeluarkan buku paket dari tasnya sambil menyahuti Chanyeol._

" _Tentu. Kita bisa mendekor ruang tamu dan membeli pohon natal kecil, membuat cemilan dan minum soda. Untuk apa pergi jauh-jauh?" Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut, mungkin dia berfikir akan lebih menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu berlibur di saat-saat terakhir masa SMA sebelum wisuda kelulusan pertengahan februari tahun depan. Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah itu, guru Cha masuk kelas dengan setumpuk kertas hasil ujian akhir mereka._

 _Luhan hanya tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun menatapnya dengan senyum lembut misterius._

…

 _Luhan tidak terlalu ingat tadi malam bermimpi apa. Entah mimpi indah atau mimpi buruk. Yang dia ingat hanya tubuh tinggi Sehun yang berdiri di depan lemarinya, mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam backpack yang cukup besar. Luhan juga tidak ingat bahwa tadi pagi ia salah mengatur suhu air di kamar mandi sehingga ia mandi dengan air dingin._

 _Bahkan Luhan tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di terminal bus dan sekarang berdiri seperti anak hilang di dekat loker tiket—menunggu Sehun._

" _Minumlah."_

 _Segelas kopi hangat tersaji di depannya. Dengan linglung, Luhan mengambilnya._

" _Hilangkan ekspresi wajahmu itu. Kau membuatku seperti tersangka penculikan," ujar Sehun setelah berhasil menarik lengan Luhan dan mengajaknya duduk di kursi tunggu._

" _Kau memang menculikku," dengus Luhan, matanya berotasi sambil menyesap kehangatan dari kopi yang di belikan Sehun. Hidungnya mengerut saat lidahnya serasa terbakar._

" _Kau tidak akan menyesal,"_

 _Setidaknya Luhan benar-benar bisa menikmati pemandangan selama perjalanan dengan tempat duduk yang nyaman di dalam bus. Luhan tidak suka duduk di pojok belakang, guncangan saat melewati jalanan yang tidak rata sering membuatnya mual dan tempat duduk paling belakang akan memperparah hal itu. Pun ia tidak suka duduk di bagian depan. Menatap jalanan yang berliuk juga membuat kepalanya pusing. Dan Sehun benar-benar tau dengan apa yang Luhan butuhkan. Mereka duduk di bagian tengah. Luhan duduk di dekat jendela dan Sehun di sebelahnya. Di kursi sebelah Sehun ada nenek kakak beradik yang saling berbagi telur asin._

 _Luhan masih belum tahu kemana Sehun akan membawanya. Tiap kali bertanya, Sehun hanya akan tersenyum sok misterius. Sukses membuat Luhan mencak-mencak sebal._

 _Sepanjang perjalanan—setelah keluar dari wilayah ibukota—Luhan hanya melihat jejeran rumah-rumah penduduk, tak jarang tanah kosong milik pemerintah. Wajah pria pirang itu mengkerut bosan, dagunya tertumpu di satu telapak tangan, matanya mengedip pelan tanda mengantuk. Pemandangan yang membosankan. Bahkan dari jendela flat nya pun ia bisa melihat hal seperti ini tanpa harus membayar tiket._

 _Luhan melirik Sehun di sebelahnya. Pria albino itu terlihat menikmati bercengkrama dengan nenek kakak beradik yang duduk di kursi sebelah. Lagi-lagi Luhan mengernyit. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Sehun adalah seseorang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Tapi mungkin itu bentuk sopan santun kepada yang lebih tua._

 _Sehun menyenggol lengan Luhan yang kembali fokus pada pemandangan luar. Luhan menoleh._

" _Kau mau?" Sehun menyodorkan sebutir telur asin kehadapan Luhan._

" _Aku tidak suka."_

" _Benarkah? Padahal ini enak,"_

 _Luhan melengos melihat Sehun memakan telur asinnya dengan gigitan besar, hanya tiga kali gigitan saja maka telur itu sudah tandas. Sehun menyukai makanan apa saja. Dia makan dengan baik, nafsu makannya juga mengerikan. Tapi lihat, tubuh kurusnya sama sekali tidak sesuai._

 _Luhan kembali melihat kearah luar. Rumah-rumah yang di lewatinya berjalan cepat, membuat matanya cepat lelah. Entah darimana datangnya, Luhan dapat merasakan hembusan lembut angin menyapa tengkuknya. Tidak butuh waktu bermenit-menit, matanya mulai memberat. Dan setelahnya yang Luhan rasakan hanya gelap._

 _Saat sesuatu mengelus pipinya pelan, Luhan terbangun. Dia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Mungkin berjam-jam, karena saat akhirnya tersadar, bus yang ia dan Sehun tumpangi sudah berhenti di salah satu terminal yang berada entah di distrik mana. Sehun mengajaknya turun dari bus. Luhan menyipitkan mata saat sinar matahari sore menyambutnya. Sehun kembali menarik lengannya keluar dari terminal._

 _Luhan merasa ia berada di tempat yang sangat jauh sekarang. Mungkin pulau Jeju? Keluar dari terminal, Luhan menemukan rumah-rumah penduduk yang hampir semuanya terbuat dari kayu—seperti rumah tradisional. Di sekitarnya para pedagang saling menarik perhatian pengunjung agar membeli dagangannya. Tempat ini hampir seperti pasar, namun yang berjualan tidak banyak. Salah satu stan minuman mengambil atensi Luhan. Jemarinya reflex menarik tudung hoodie Sehun yang hampir saja berbelok kearah kanan._

" _Aku haus," ujarnya tanpa menatap Sehun._

 _Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan si pirang. "Tentu saja. Kau tidur selama enam jam."_

 _Luhan mendelik, "enam jam?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk, berjalan mendahului Luhan menuju pedagang minuman hangat di ujung jalan. Kedainya terlihat sepi, hanya beberapa pengunjung yang tadi sempat Sehun lihat berada satu bus dengannya duduk di pojok. Luhan memilih coklat panas—di tempat tersebut hanya ada kopi hitam, kopi susu dan coklat panas yang dijual—untuk menyirami kekeringan di tenggorokannya. Sehun tidak membeli apapun dengan alasan botol air mineralnya masih terisi cukup banyak._

 _Dengan satu cup coklat panas di tangan, Luhan mengikuti Sehun yang akan membawanya entah kemana. Suasana sore dengan matahari jingga yang tidak kentara cukup menghangatkan suhu di hampir penghujung Desember. Angin dari utara tidak berhenti mencandai wajah dan anak-anak rambut Luhan. Tidak sengaja ia menoleh, menatap langsung pada sosok yang lebih tinggi di sampingnya._

 _Sehun berkulit pucat, matanya sipit dengan dagu runcing dan hidung mancung. Dari samping, lekuk sempurna dari pria bermarga Oh itu dapat dengan jelas Luhan teliti. Sinar jingga menyapa sebagian wajahnya. Rambut hitam legamnya beriringan mengikuti arah angin._

 _Indah._

 _Kenapa Luhan baru menyadarinya?_

 _Langkah keduanya terhenti saat memasuki sebuah penginapan sederhana di tengah desa, tidak jauh dari terminal. Penginapan sederhana dengan konsep tradisional._

" _Selamat sore!" Sehun berseru, melongok ke pintu yang terbuka di samping meja resepsionis yang kosong._

 _Luhan memperhatikan sekitar. Tidak ada yang istimewa yang dapat ia temukan. Hanya seluruh ruangan yang berlapis kayu serta meja dan kursi tunggu yang juga terbuat dari kayu dengan pahatan tangan rumit. Beberapa barang antic terlihat di sudut-sudut ruangan. Luhan penasaran dengan kamar yang akan ia tempati._

 _Seseorang keluar dari pintu. Seorang wanita paruh baya seumuran ibu Luhan._

" _Oh, maaf menunggu lama." Ujarnya sungkan. Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum menanggapi._

" _Apakah masih ada kamar kosong?" tanya Sehun, kedua tangannya menumpu pada meja kayu._

" _Tentu masih ada," sahut wanita paruh baya itu dengan sumringah._

" _Satu kamar untuk dua orang,"_

 _Luhan menoleh cepat kearah Sehun. Satu kamar? Mereka akan satu kamar?_

" _Apa—"_

" _Baiklah," ujar si wanita setelah Sehun selesai menuliskan sesuatu di buku tamu. "Mari, saya antarkan."_

 _Luhan belum sempat mengeluarkan protes saat Sehun dengan seenaknya berjalan mengikuti wanita yang Luhan duga pemilik penginapan itu. Luhan kira, setelah melewati beberapa ruangan—dapur dan ruang makan—ia akan menemukan lorong yang di penuhi pintu-pintu kamar. Tapi ia malah keluar dari bangunan utama dan menemukan taman yang cukup besar. Melintasi taman tersebut, mereka di bawa ke salah satu pondok yang di buat seperti rumah tradisional. Beberapa pondok lain berjejer membentuk setengah lingkaran di sisinya._

 _Luhan sempat terpukau sesaat, sebelum suara keibuan itu menginterupsinya._

" _Semoga kalian betah menginap disini,"_

 _Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk sopan. Nyonya pemilik penginapan berlalu setelahnya. Luhan bahkan tidak peduli lagi jika ia sekamar dengan Sehun saat pria itu mengajaknya masuk ke dalam pondok. Suasana di dalam jauh dari kata mewah, mengingatkan Luhan dengan kamar tidurnya. Hanya ada kasur lipat di dalam lemari kayu di sudut ruangan, serta tatami yang menjadi alasnya duduk sekarang._

" _Ini….keren," itu komentar yang bisa Luhan keluarkan._

 _Di sampingnya, Sehun tersenyum._

" _Ini akan lebih menyenangkan lagi, nanti."_

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau akan datang? Aku bisa menjeput kalian di bandara" ujar Baekhyun. Ia baru saja membuat teh jeruk. Salju pertama tahun ini datang lebih awal, cuaca begitu menggigit di luar sana. Saat masih tinggal di Selandia Baru, ibu sering membuatkannya teh jeruk untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Baekhyun kecil suka memperhatikan apa saja yang ibu lakukan, itulah mengapa ia bisa membuat teh jeruk nya sendiri.

Dua cangkir teh jeruk tersaji di atas meja kayu miliknya. Dua orang yang mengejutkan beberapa saat lalu bergumam terima kasih sebelum menghangatkan diri mereka dengan minuman tradisional itu.

"Sangat menyenangkan mnegejutkanmu seperti tadi." Sahut seorang dengan surai pirang yang duduk di ujung kanan kursi. Anak kecil di pangkuannya tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan sekitar sehingga ia terlihat sedikit kerepotan.

"Sudah sangat lama bukan?" suara berat satu orang lain mengalihkan Baekhyun.

"Ya, hanya kalian sebenarnya. Kami masih mengadakan pertemuan maksimal tiga bulan sekali," ujar Baekhyun. "Hampir semua sibuk dengan anak mereka, termasuk kalian."

Zitao dan Yifan. Mereka terkekeh mendengar nada kesal dari Baekhyun. Terakhir kali sepasang kekasih yang telah menikah empat tahun lalu di Vancouver itu datang ke Seoul adalah saat pemakaman Luhan tiga tahun lalu. Setahun setelahnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang bayi laki-laki yang di beri nama Dannish yang sekarang bergerak-gerak aktif di pangkuan Zitao.

Sesuatu seperti rasa iri menyerang Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba. Hati kecilnya berharap memiliki kisah cinta yang membahagiakan seperti Yifan dan Zitao. Berpacaran, menikah, mengadopsi anak, memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia serta tentu saja restu. Baekhyun tentu bisa mendapatkan semua hal itu. ia dan Chanyeol saling mencintai. Ia mempercayai itu hingga sekarang, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Chanyeol yang telah mengusirnya pergi. Jika saja restu dari keluarga besar Park terbuka lebar untuknya.

"Kalian akan merayakan natal disini?"

Yifan menegakkan duduknya, kembali menyesap teh jeruk yang setengah dingin sebelum menyahuti Yixing.

"Kami tidak memiliki rencana sebelumnya, tapi bibi Park meminta kami datang," ujar Yifan.

Yixing dapat merasakan seseorang menegang di sampingnya. Meskipun bersipak seolah tidak mendengar dan sibuk meladeni ocehan si kecil Wu, tapi Yixing dapat melihat dari tatapannya yang tidak fokus. Bukan rahasia lagi jika keluarga Yifan bersaudara jauh dengan keluarga Chanyeol. Meskipun saudara jauh, namun hubungan kekerabatan mereka terjalin dengan baik. Dua perusahaan raksasa milik keluarga besar Wu dan milik pewaris tunggal Park—Park Chanyeol—bekerja sama membangun proyek luar biasa di Jeju.

 _Kenapa keluarga Chanyeol tidak ingin bercermin dengan keluarga Wu yang bisa menerima Zitao dengan sukacita?_ Batin Baekhyun nelangsa.

Zitao mendelik, namun Yifan tidak peka. Ia terus mengoceh tentang nyonya Park yang sangat ingin bertemu dengan Dannish. Atau Yoora—kakak Chanyeol—yang sekarang mengembangkan bisnis fashion nya di Paris.

Yixing menanggapinya dengan baik, namun sudut matanya tidak bisa lepas dari seseorang yang sekarang sekuat tenaga menahan lonjakan peasaannya. Sedari tadi Yifan bercerita, nama yang sangat ingin di dengarnya itu belum juga terucap. Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial. Baekhyun hanya ingin mendengar kabar dari prianya.

"Baek," panggil Yixing setelah Yifan menghentikan ocehannya. "Kurasa Dannish lapar."

Baekhyun mengerjap.

Yixing berdehem pelan. Tebakannya benar, Baekhyun tidak fokus pada Dannish. Fikiran pria itu mungkin kembali menyelam ke kedalaman yang sulit Yixing jangkau.

"Akan kubuatkan sesuatu," ujar Baekhyun. Tubuhnya menjauh dari ruang tamu.

"Kau harusnya tidak mengatakan apapun," sengit Zitao setelah membiarkan Dannish bermain dengan tas miliknya.

"What?"

"Baekhyun. Kau pikir apa?"

Sepeti tersadar, Yifan akhirnya merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku. Astaga, harusnya aku lebih memperhatikannya," ujarnya dengan tatapan terpatri kearah Yixing.

Pria berdimpel itu menggeleng dengan kekehan, "Tidak perlu khawatir. Dia bisa menanganinya dengan baik akhir-akhir ini."

"Tapi…" Yifan menoleh kearah dapur. Takut jika tiba-tiba Baekhyun muncul darisana. Dia sebisa mungkin memelankan suara, walau sebenarnya jarak ruang tamu dan dapur cukup jauh. "…tentang Chanyeol—"

"Yifan,"

Suara itu, Zitao dan Yifan mengenal Yixing sejak SMA. Pria yang berasal dari Negara yang sama dengan mereka itu seseorang yang ramah dan mudah tersentuh. Dia baik pada teman seangkatan, senior bahkan junior. Posisinya sebagai ketua osis saat kelas dua menambah poin plus pada kepribadiannya. Saat orientasi siswa baru, Yifan dan Zitao bahkan hampir seluruh sekolah di kejutkan dengan amarahnya. Yang Yifan ingat, salah satu anggota osis yang menangani murid baru berkelahi dengan adik kelas baru mereka itu. Untuk beberapa hari selanjutnya, Yixing yang ramah dan bersahabat tidak mereka temui. Hanya mimik wajah serius dan suara tegas yang mereka dapati. Yixing bermasalah pada sesuatu. Dan sampai sekarang mereka tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Tidak perlu berkata apapun."

Dan sekarang, suara itu kembali membungkam Yifan dan Zitao.

.

.

.

 _Desember, 2007._

 _Suara cuitan burung gereja di kusen jendela membangunkan Luhan. Matanya mengerjap membiaskan sinar matahari yang masuk. Ini menjadi yang pertama kalinya suara burung menjadi alarm ritual bangun pagi Luhan. Dari Beijing hingga Seoul, Luhan tidak pernah lepas dari alarm jam weker. Sulit mencari burung gereja bertengger damai jika itu di pusat kota._

 _Luhan mengangkat badannya dari kasur lipat, merenggangkan tangan sambil menguap lebar. Luhan melirik tempat di sebelahnya—tempat Sehun seharusnya tidur—telah rapi. Kasur nya sudah kembai ke dalam lemari, Sehun pun telah lenyap entah kemana. Semalam, setelah makan malam bersama di ruang makan penginapan, Luhan dan Sehun hanya sempat mengobrol sebentar sebelum tertidur karena kelelahan akibat perjalanan jauh._

 _Setelah merapikan kasur lipatnya, Luhan keluar dari pondok. Suasana pagi dengan kabut tipis menjadi pemandangan asing bagi Luhan. Seseorang yang Luhan tahu sebagai anak pemilik penginapan sudah siap dengan pemotong rumput. Tangannya dengan telaten merapikan tanaman hias cantik yang berjejer di tengah taman. Luhan sangat ingin melihat bunga Canola, namun kuning nya bunga matahari di penginapan ini mampu memuaskan keinginan Luhan._

" _Selamat pagi Jisoo" Sehun menyapa anak pemilik penginapan saat melintasi taman dengan senampan sarapan di tangan. Jisoo membalasnya dengan ramah._

 _Luhan tersenyum saat Sehun berdiri di depannya. Bukan karena Sehun, tapi karena harum sarapan pagi yang di bawa pria itu. Luhan memakan sarapannya sendirian, Sehun telah lebih dulu sarapan bersama di dapur penginapan._

 _Sebenarnya Luhan sangat suka dengan nasi goreng di tambah semangkuk kacang merah dan segelas susu hangat. Ia bisa menikmati sarapannya dengan baik jika saja Sehun tak menatapinya seperti sekarang. Beberapa kali Luhan berdehem untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya serta menyadarkan Sehun agar tidak terus menatapnya. Tapi bukannya mengerjakan hal lain, Sehun malah menumpukan dagu di kedua lutut nya yang terlipat sambil menatap Luhan dengan senyum menawannya._

 _Oh yeah, Luhan tidak bisa berbohong jika Sehun memang mempunyai senyum yang sangat tampan dan menawan._

" _Yak!" Luhan menghentakkan sendoknya ke lantai, namun sama sekali tidak mengalihkan Sehun. "Kenapa terus menatapku seperti itu?"_

 _Sehun terkekeh, satu tangannya terangkat untuk memebersihkan remah nasi yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Luhan._

 _Deg!_

 _Oh tidak! Jantungku!_

" _Mau berendam? Kolam air panas ada di belakang penginapan."_

 _Luhan tidak bisa menolak saat Sehun kembali tersenyum._

…

 _Sudah sekitar lima belas menit Luhan memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan air panas yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya di tengah musim dingin. Suara ranting bamboo yang saling bergesekan tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Bahkan Luhan dapat mendengar suara samar yang familiar dari celah bamboo yang tertiup angin._

 _Seperti suara suling._

 _Sudah sangat lama Luhan tidak merasakan ketenangan seperti ini. Waktunya hanya di habiskan untuk belajar, mengingat pekerjaan rumah apa yang belum di selesaikan, berdebat dengan guru konseling, mencari masalah dengan Sehun atau tidur sampai sore saat akhir pekan._

 _Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sehun. Luhan biasanya suka membuat Sehun kesal. Tapi kenapa sejak kemarin dia jadi penurut dan membiarkan Sehun melakukan semuanya sesukanya? Luhan tidak tahu sejak kapan dadanya berdetak abnormal saat Sehun tersenyum atau mendengar suara Sehun atau hanya sekedar melihat pria pucat itu. Luhan tidak ingin munafik dengan berkata bahwa ia tidak menyukai Sehun._

 _Luhan sangat menyukai Sehun._

 _Ia hanya tidak tahu bahwa pengaruh lelaki itu sangat besar pada kinerja jantungnya. Diam-diam, Luhan melirik Sehun yang berendam di sampingnya._

 _Apakah kau juga menyukai ku Sehun?_

 _Luhan tidak tahu apakah Sehun juga menyukainya atau tidak. Tapi melihat sikap pria itu akhir-akhir ini, mungkinkah…_

" _Lu?"_

 _Deg!_

 _Panggilan itu, entah mengapa terdengar istimewa saat Sehun yang mengucapkannya._

" _Y-ya?"_

 _Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya saat melihat Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa atasan. Luhan di rayapi gugup seketika. Apalagi sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan. Tatapan Sehun dapat membunuhnya kapan saja. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Saling menyelami kedalaman tatapan masing-masing. Luhan mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuatnya sedikit bernapas lega dengan perasaan yang sekarang mencekiknya. Namun pria di depannya terlalu sulit untuk di selami._

" _Aku bukan seseorang yang suka berbasa-basi, kau tau?" Sehun yang pertama membuka suara. Luhan mengangguk dengan ragu. Well, Sehun selalu mengeluarkan isi pikirannya dengan baik selama ini._

" _Kau tau Lu?" Sehun menjeda kalimatnya, melihat reaksi Luhan yang hanya terdiam di depannya. "Kau orang yang berisik, selalu mengganggu waktu tenang ku di perpustakaan. Kau juga yang selalu menghilangkan pulpen ku yang kau pinjam."_

 _Bukannya tersinggung, Luhan malah tertawa. Ya, itu hanya bagian terkecil dari segala keusilan yang sering di lakukannya untuk Oh Sehun._

" _Kau menyebalkan. Kau selalu menggangguku.."_

 _Luhan menggigit bibir. Ekspresi nya langsung berganti takut. Apakah Sehun membawanya kesini untuk mengungkapkan semua kekesalannya? Apakah pria itu marah?_

"… _bahkan setiap malam."_

 _What?_

" _Aku berpikir untuk menghilangkanmu. Tapi tidak. Itu menyenangkan," Sehun terkekeh, matanya menyipit. "Sangat menyenangkan saat bisa melihatmu dalam tidurku. Aku bahkan melihatmu di pantulan kaca berembun. Kupikir aku bisa saja gila. Tapi, aku tahu bahwa aku sudah gila. Gila karena mu sungguh menyenangkan."_

 _Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Darimana Sehun mendapat kata-kata kiasan menggelikan seperti itu? Beruntunglah dia tidak menggunakan nama-nama reaksi kimia untuk menjabarkannya._

" _Ini mungkin akan mengejutkanmu, dan cukup terburu-buru…" Sehun kembali menjeda kalimatnya, memperhatikan suasana sekitar kolam yang di kelilingi pohon bamboo. Suara suling yang entah darimana menjadi penenang jantungnya yang sekarang berdetak sangat cepat. Ia bahkan takut Luhan akan bisa mendengarnya._

 _Luhan makin mengernyit di depan Sehun. Ia menerka-nerka, tapi tidak berani mengambil kesimpulan._

"… _ini sangat tidak romantis." resah Sehun. "Tapi ini satu-satunya kesempatan." Ia kembali menarik nafas, menaikkan pandangannya tepat ke manik berkilau milik Luhan. Pria pirang itu masih menatapnya dengan bingung._

" _Luhan, aku menyukaimu."_

 _Sehun bernapas lega._

 _Luhan tercekik napasnya sendiri._

" _A-apa?"_

" _Aku menyukaimu. Sangat."_

 _Luhan merasa ribuan lebah mengelilinginya, menimbulkan bunyi berdenging yang menyamarkan suara-suara lain di sekitarnya. Tapi Luhan yakin tidak salah dengar. Sehun menyukainya. Dan dia tentu saja menyukai Sehun. Perasaannya menghentak keluar. Dadanya terasa lapang. Rasa sukanya terbalas, tanpa Luhan yang memberi tahu lebih dulu._

 _Terkaannya benar._

" _Bagaimana ini?" gumam Luhan tanpa sadar, cukup keras untuk sampai ke telinga Sehun._

" _Aku tidak bisa memaksamu Lu. Atau…kau…ada seseorang yang kau sukai?" entah mengapa Sehun tidak rela._

" _Bagaimana ini Sehun?" ujar Luhan. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sehun di bawah air, membuat pria di depannya itu tersentak. Tangan Luhan dingin. "Jantungku. Rasanya aneh. Detakannya cepat sekali. Bagaimana ini?"_

 _Kedip._

 _Kedip._

 _Sehun hampir saja menyemburkan tawanya melihat wajah resah Luhan. Desahan lega keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Lihatlah betapa menggemaskannya Luhan._

 _Sehun berdiri. Luhan mendongak menatapnya._

" _Ayo, kau bisa flu kalau kelamaan berendam,"_

.

.

.

Kepadatan bandara siang itu tidak menghentikan wanita dengan mantel serta syal merah yang berdiri diantara kerumanan para penjemput untuk terus melongokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kedatangan. Surai kemerahannya terlihat berkilau terpantul cahaya lampu bandara. Matanya dengan jeli memperhatikan satu persatu orang yang berjalan melewatinya.

Sampai seseorang yang terlihat begitu tinggi berjalan diantara kerumunan tertangkap manik abunya. Matanya tertutupi oleh kacamata hitam dan syal coklatnya menenggelamkan hampir separuh wajahnya. Tapi wanita bersurai kemerahan itu dapat mengenalinya dengan baik. Wajahnya menampilkan senyum yang mampu membuat kaum adam menolehkan kepala kearahnya.

Si wanita melambaikan tangan saat orang tersebut menatapnya. Dengan koper besar di tangan, seseorang dengan mantel hitam itu menghampirinya.

"Kau menjemputku? Hari ini sangat dingin," suara yang teredam syal itu mampu membuat si wanita tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Paman dan Bibi tidak bisa menjemputmu karena sibuk,"

"Mereka hanya membuat alasan,"

Mereka saling tertawa. Dengan cekatan lengan ramping berbalut mantel merah itu menggait lengan yang lebih besar. Senyumnya terumbar dengan sangat cantik.

"Aku merindukanmu, Chan."

Pria dengan mantel hitam itu hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa renyah, satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak surai kemerahan di sampingnya.

"Ayo pulang, sebelum makanan di rumah dingin," ujarnya sebelum melangkah bersama keluar dari bandara.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menyantap makan siang sederhana yang di buat Baekhyun, sang tuan rumah mengajak Zitao beserta Dannish untuk bersantai di halaman belakang rumahnya yang nyaman. Dannish terlihat begitu menikmati waktu bermainnya di bawah pohon apel. Tak jarang kakinya tersandung dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Baekhyun khawatir, namun Zitao mengatakan bahwa itu hal wajar untuk mengajarkan Dannish berjalan dengan benar.

"Sebentar lagi Dannish akan merengek haus, lalu tertidur," ujar Zitao sambil terus mengikuti gerak lucu anak laki-lakinya.

Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya itu. Senyumnya tersimpul ringan. "Kau menikmati peranmu sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Zitao. "Aku selalu memimpikan seorang anak laki-laki lucu yang akan membangunkan Yifan tiap pagi." Ia terkekeh.

Ya, dulu juga Baekhyun sempat memimpikan hal itu. Baekhyun pernah sekali berkunjung ke salah satu panti asuhan menemani tetangga flatnya yang ingin mengadopsi seorang bayi, tentu tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak pernah berinteraksi dekat dengan anak-anak selama ini. Jadi dia sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia menyukai anak kecil atau tidak.

Saat tiba dipanti, Baekhyun kira ia akan mendapati kebisingan anak yang saling berkejar-kejaran atau menangis karena berebut mainan. Namun dugaannya salah. Panti asuhan memang berisik oleh suara anak-anak, namun suara tawa mereka membuat hatinya menghangat. Baekhyun terenyuh melihat keceriaan yang mereka tampilkan meski tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Di dunia ini, dirinya adalah salah satu yang sangat beruntung.

Sampai akhirnya seluruh perhatiannya terpusat pada seorang bayi mungil di salah satu box kaca sederhana. Bayi yang tertidur dengan kedua tangan mengepal di sisi kepalanya itu terlihat familiar untuk Baekhyun. Telinganya, bentuk bibir dan pipinya.

"Chanyeol," gumam Baekhyun yang kemudian terkekeh sendiri. Benar, bayi itu mirip Chanyeol. Bahkan sampai si bayi membuka mata, Baekhyun tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Mata bulat itu sangat mirip Chanyeol. Hanya saja manik mata si bayi berwarna biru terang.

Jackson.

Itu nama yang dapat Baekhyun lihat di gelang kertas yang melingkar di lengan mungilnya.

"Baek," suara Zitao menyadarkan Baekhyun. "Kau melamun?"

"Hanya merindukan seseorang," sahut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Ya, Baekhyun merindukan Jackson. Bagaimana kabar bayi mungil itu sekarang? Apakah dia sudah bisa berjalan seperti Dannish? Apakah sudah ada orangtua baik hati yang mengadopsinya?

"Seseorang?"

"Ya, seseorang dari panti asuhan,"

Zitao mengerutkan keningnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian senyum penuh arti terlukis di bibir tipisnya.

"Aku harus pulang. Paman dan Bibi sudah menunggu kami," Zitao berdiri sambil menggendong Dannish yang sejak tadi sudah bergelayut dengan rengekan.

Sesampainya di pintu utama, Yifan sudah menunggu. Pria bule itu terlihat masih membicarakan sesuatu dengan Yixing.

"Hei, aku seperti bertamu ke rumah pengantin baru," goda Zitao sambil berbisik.

Baekhyun mendelik, "Tidak usah macam-macam."

Zitao tertawa, "Jangan terlalu sering mengabaikan orang lain Baek."

Baekhyun tertegun di ambang pintu. Zitao tahu sesuatu, dan Baekhyun tidak berusaha menutupinya. Yang berusaha dia tutupi hanya hatinya. Sekilas ekor matanya melirik Yixing. Wajah pria itu di penuhi dengan kelembutan. Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia terpesona dengan segala kepribadian pria china itu.

Tapi, dia tidak bisa menumpuk perasaan.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya," ujar Yifan.

"Sayang sekali kalian tidak menginap," Yixing berucap dengan wajah yang dibuat kecewa. Ia berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

"Lain kali, oke? See you," ZItao melambai sampai mobil yang mereka tumpangi keluar dari pekarangan rumah Baekhyun.

Yixing menepuk ringan bahu Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka bersama melewati pintu masuk sebelum Baekhyun berhenti saat pintu tertutup.

"Emm Yixing," panggilnya yang langsung mendapat respon dari pemilik nama.

"Ada apa Baek?" tanya Yixing saat mendapati Baekhyun menatapi lantai sambil mengigit bibir. Kebiasan Baekhyun jika ragu.

"Aku…" ada jeda sebelum Baekhyun menghela napas, meyakinka dirinya sendiri. "Aku ingin mengadopsi anak laki-laki."

.

.

.

.

 _Desember, 2007._

 _Luhan baru saja selesai membentangkan kasur lipatnya di atas tatami saat sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Luhan yang terkejut hampir saja menendang si pelaku sebelum suara kekehan yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar._

" _Yak!" Luhan menyentak tangan tersebut, namun tidak berpindah sama sekali._

" _Kau terkejut? Maafkan aku," ujar Sehun, dagu lancipnya sengaja di letakkan di pundak kiri Luhan._

 _Terpaan napas hangat Sehun membuat Luhan seketika gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ia sedekat ini dengan kekasihnya tersebut. Well, kekasih barunya. Setelah pernyataan cinta yang sama sekali tidak romantis di kolam air hangat, Sehun mengesahkan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Luhan tentu saja tidak keberatan._

 _Kalau kalian belum tahu, Luhan adalah cinta pertama Sehun. Selama ini, yang dekat dengan Sehun hanya buku, pulpen, meja belajar, kasur dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Sehun bukan siswa popular di sekolah, ia bahkan dianggap kutu buku. Wajahnya tidak seculun itu, hanya saja sikapnya yang tertutup dan suka menyendiri membuatnya tidak terlalu menarik bagi sebagian siswi._

 _Bukan berarti tidak ada yang menyukai Sehun. Beberapa siswi junior pernah terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatian Sehun. Ia sempat mengalami stress. Kemungkinan ia mengalami kelainan seksual menakutinya tiap malam. Sehun bukan seorang homophobic, hanya saja bayangan ibunya yang datang dengan raut kecewa membuatnya berusaha keras menyangkal bahwa ia seorang gay._

 _Sehun pernah meminta pendapat pada Chanyeol. Tapi kenyataan membuatnya melongo. Chanyeol gay. Meminta pendapat padanya mungkin akan terkesan seperti ia mengejek sahabatnya sendiri. Walau Chanyeol sama sekali tidak keberatan, bahkan memberinya sedikit masukan. Sehun tentu penasaran. Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol lebih sering. Dan menemukan Baekhyun sebagai jawaban. Pemandangan seperti itu semakin akrab di lingkungannya saat sahabatnya yang lain—Yifan dan Zitao—mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka dengan wajah sumringah. Seolah tidak akan ada siapapun yang akan kecewa—yang Sehun maksud keluarga mereka._

 _Semua pertahanan dirinya hancur dengan tidak elit saat sosok Luhan muncul. Mereka tidak sekelas saat kelas satu. Hanya sering kebetulan. Kebetulan bertabrakan di koridor. Kebetulan berbenturan di perpustakaan. Kebetulan Luhan melempar kertas dan Sehun yang kena. Kebetulan Sehun yang mempel lantai koridor dan Luhan yang terpeleset. Dan kebetulan lainnya._

 _Sehun sungguh tidak menyukai Luhan yang usil. Tapi ia menyukai senyum dan mata berbinar itu. Sehun juga tidak suka Luhan yang berisik. Tapi suara Luhan mampu menjadi lullaby malamnya. Sehun tidak ingin menampik bahwa saat itu ia benar-benar mengalami kelainan seksual. Tapi masa bodo, dia sedang kasmaran._

 _Sampai sekarang, hanya dia dan Luhan yang tahu tentang hal itu. Termasuk mata-mata yang selalu ingin tahu. Sahabatnya._

" _Sehun?" walau samar, Sehun dapat mendengar suara Luhan yang bergetar. Luhan gugup. Itu membuatnya tersenyum diam-diam._

" _Lu, terima kasih," ujar Sehun._

 _Kepalanya makin diserukkan pada ceruk leher Luhan, tanpa menyadari bahwa yang di peluk menahan napasnya. Luhan benar-benar awam dengan hal seperti ini._

 _Luhan yakin suasana di luar sedang dingin-dinginnya, tapi sepasang tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya membuat suasana menghangat. Luhan menyukai sensasinya. Pelukan yang sarat akan perasaan. Ketulusan. Sehun dengan sungguh-sungguh menyukainya. Untuk saat ini Luhan hanya harus percaya. Rasa nyaman itu sudah melekat dan sulit di lepas._

 _Luhan menyentuh lengan itu. Tersenyum dengan lembut tanpa bisa Sehun lihat._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Sehun"_

 _Sehun tersenyum, matanya terpejam menikmati moment pertamanya dengan kekasih pertamanya._

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, Lu."_

 _Tentu mereka saling mencintai. Cinta yang cukup serius untuk anak remaja yang baru saja lulus SMA. Mereka akhirnya seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang selalu bersama kemanapun. Mereka akhirnya seperti Yifan dan Zitao yang dapat menunjukkan pada siapapun bahwa mereka saling memiliki._

 _Perasaan yang terpendam selama beberapa tahun itu berlabuh di akhir Desember._

 _Dan beralayar kembali di akhir Januari._

 _Pertengkaran tidak bisa dielakkan. Perselisihan dari dua kepala batu tak dapat di cairkan hanya dengan nasehat. Sahabat mereka menyerah. Mereka berdua menyerah. Keindahan itu. Rasa sakit itu._

 _Satu bulan berjalan sangat cepat._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Review juseyooo~~~~

Maaf kalo bnyak typo. Maaf untuk alur cerita yang mengecewakan. Maaf untuk alur yang kecepetan. Maaf untuk cerita yang amburadul.

Saya masih sangat membutuhkan saran dan kritik dari readernim.

Terima kasih udah memfollow, memfavoritkan, dan mereview. Makasih yang udh mendukung karya saya ini.

Lagi-lagi ini untuk teman saya, Dewi. Makasih udh bikin saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan story ini lagi.

Terima kasih yang udah mau mampir dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca *bow

Kalo seri pertama judulnya Semua Tentang Kita, lagu dari Noah.

Klo seri kedua ini A Little Braver dari New Empire. Silahkan di dengarkan ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Hoodie abu itu mungkin tidak bisa menutupi segala rasa dingin yang menggigiti kulitnya. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap melewati jalan setapak yang sunyi di pinggiran kota besar Seoul. Uap terus mengepul dari sela bibir pucatnya. Sedang kedua telapak tangan terkepal erat di saku hoodie._

 _Rumah kecil bercat putih kusam di ujung telah terlihat. Kyungsoo semakin cepat merajut langkahnya. Tiba di depan pintu rumah—tanpa pagar—Kyungsoo kembali meyakinkan dirinya. Helaan nafas mengepulkan makin banyak uap dingin dari bibirnya. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari rumah lama dengan cat yang terkelupas disana-sini. Kyungsoo bahkan yakin jika pintu kayu lapuk di depannya sama sekali tidak terkunci._

 _Sebelum kepalan tangannya benar-benar menyentuh permukaan pintu, Kyungsoo hampir melompat kaget saat sebuah lengan mendahuluinya. Lengan berbalut sweter hitam itu memutar kenop pintu yang—sesuai dugaan Kyungsoo—tidak terkunci._

" _Masuklah," bahkan Kyungsoo tidak sadar bahwa ia tidak menoleh sama sekali, seolah ia sudah terlalu mengenal aroma tubuh dari seseorang di belakangnya._

 _Dorongan dari dua telapak tangan besar pada bahunya memaksa Kyungsoo memasuki bangunan kecil tersebut. Meskipun tidak ada penghangat, namun tubuhnya berhenti menggigil._

" _Sudah berapa kali ku katakan, jangan keluar rumah dengan pakaian tipis di saat musim dingin."_

 _Kyungsoo menyentuh ujung lengan hoodie nya saat tubuh yang lebih tinggi berdiri tepat di depannya, melindungi cahaya lampu hingga Kyungsoo harus berkedip agar melihatnya dengan jelas._

" _Maaf," ujarnya._

" _Eyyy kenapa minta maaf? Aku tidak sedang memarahimu," orang itu tersenyum, melangkah menuju dapur kecil yang langsung terhubung dengan ruang tamu. "Duduklah. Aku tidak memiliki sesuatu yang enak. Kau mau teh?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk setelah mendudukan dirinya di satu-satunya sofa panjang di dalam bangunan tersebut. Rumah ini hanya memiliki satu jendela di dekat pintu. Tidak ada yang bisa dilihat selain bangunan lain di seberangnya, namun Kyungsoo dapat menemukan butiran-butiran putih salju di balik jendela._

" _Aku tidak tahu bahwa salju turun malam ini." Gumam Kyungsoo yang terlalu di sadari oleh pria dengan sweter hitam di sampingnya._

 _Pria itu tersenyum, "Besok ada ujian, dan kau malah bermain salju di luar rumah? Aigooo"_

 _Yang lebih pendek tertawa kecil, lengannya tergerak untuk mengambil gelas teh._

 _Teh tawar._

 _Favoritnya._

" _Orang tuaku bertengkar lagi," ujar Kyungsoo usai menghabiskan setengah isi gelas._

" _Dan kau menemuiku sebagai pelampiasan?" tidak hanya teh tawar, suara itu pun menjadi kesukaannya._

 _Kyungsoo menoleh, "Kau merasa seperti itu? Sebagai pelampiasan?"_

 _Pria itu mendesis sambil mengelus dagunya seolah berpikir, "Bukan ya? Lalu?"_

 _Kyungsoo selalu mengakui dirinya yang entah sejak kapan terpesona oleh kedua iris kecoklatan itu. Dulu, tidak sulit untuk Kyungsoo bertatapan langsung dengan lawan bicaranya, sekarangpun begitu. Terkecuali untuk satu orang di depannya._

 _Kyungsoo mendesah sambil menatap langit-langit rumah yang berdebu. "Baiklah, sebut saja dirimu sebagai pelampiasan."_

 _Bahkan senyumnya._

" _Jadi apakah kau teman yang baik? Atau teman yang buruk?"_

 _Dan candaannya yang tidak lucu._

" _Bagaimana kalau teman saja?"_

 _Kyungsoo sangat suka memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, teman sekelasnya. Dia bukan seorang jenius, tapi dia tau bagaiman sebuah tatapn bisa menunjukkan segala hal._

 _Kyungsoo kira, semua orang bisa menerka hal tersebut dengan mudah. Hingga ia selalu memanipulasi seluruh respon tubuhnya jika berhadapan dengan pria di depannya sekarang._

" _Baiklah."_

 _Kyungsoo menunduk. Suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk saat berjalan kaki hampir setengah jam tadi. Tapi senyumnya sekarang bahkan tidak bisa disembunyikan, "Aku punya satu rahasia. Kau ingin mendengarkannya?"_

" _Tentu."_

 _Kyungsoo memang bukan seorang penyimpan rahasia yang handal._

.

.

 **A Little Braver**

Chapter 3

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol . Zhang Yixing

And others

Genre:

Romance . Drama

Rating:

T

Boy x Boy

.

.

 _ **When it gets hard**_

 _ **I get a little stronger now**_

 _ **I get a little braver now**_

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Yixing tergesa saat menghampiri Baekhyun di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Tidak" geleng Baekhyun, keningnya mengernyit saat melihat Yixing menghela nafas cepat. "Kau berlari?"

Yixing menoleh, "Ya, tentu."

"Kenapa?"

Giliran Yixing yang mengernyit heran, "karena kau ada disini. Tentu saja."

"Tapi—" _'kenapa?'_

"Papa!"

Pekikan anak kecil di ambang pintu dapur mengalihkan perhatian Yixing. Pria berdimple itu segera beranjak dari sofa, lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dalam gendongannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Jakson terus merengek ingin bermain, jadi aku mengajaknya ke rumah Tiffany noona. Tapi si jagoan kecil itu malah menangis sambil menyebut 'papa' sampai aku bosan" kesalnya sambil menghempaskan punggung pada sandaran sofa. "Sebenarnya siapa yang telah menunggu lama agar dapat di panggil appa? Aku bahkan membayar lebih agar prosesnya di percepat walau rasanya tetap saja sangat lama. Tapi lihat, diingatannya hanya ada papa, papa, dan papa"

Sangat lucu untuk Yixing melihat Baekhyun mengomel seperti sekarang. Baekhyun tidak secerewet ini sebelumnya. Tapi semenjak mengadopsi Jackson, pria bermarga Byun itu sering menunjukkan sisi lain dirinya yang baru bisa Yixing lihat.

Sebenarnya tidak seluruhnya tanpa alasan. Yixing mengambil peran sangat banyak untuk membuat Baekhyun kesal dalam jangka panjang seperti saat ini. Yixing tahu bagaimana antusiasnya Baekhyun menyambut Jackson, anak angkatnya. Ia rela meninggalkan beberapa pekerjaan agar proses untuk mengadopsi Jackson tidak berjalan lambat.

Tapi beberapa meeting penting tidak bisa ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Sehingga hal-hal lainnya ia serahkan pada Yixing. Sampai pada akta kelahiran Jackson keluar, Baekhyun di buat mendidih dan memerah dalam satu waktu.

Byun Jackson.

Itu harapan Baekhyun.

Jackson Zhang.

Itu yang tertulis di akta kelahiran.

Baekhyun meledak saat itu juga.

"Ma…" anak berusia tiga tahun itu menggeliat di pelukan Yixing, menjulurkan tangannya dengan lucu ke arah Baekhyun.

"Lihat! Lihat itu, oh Tuhan! Dia bahkan memanggilku mama" pekik Baekhyun semakin kesal.

Yixing tidak bisa menahan tawa. Sedang Baekhyun mendelik di sampingnya.

Hal tersebut juga menjadi perdebatan panjang beberapa hari lalu antara Yixing dengan Baekhyun. Yang lebih pendek terus menuding jika Yixing lah yang mengajari Jackson untuk memanggilnya mama. Sedangkan Yixing mengelak dengan berkata bahwa Jackson tau wajah siapa yang lebih pantas di panggil mama.

Baekhyun kembali meledak.

"Aku serius Baek. Jackson hanya mengikuti instingnya untuk memanggilmu mama," ucap Yixing kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar sebelum Baekhyun melemparnya dengan sandal rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing memang selalu suka dengan keramaian. Jika memiliki waktu luang ia lebih memilih untuk menyeret Baekhyun keluar rumah lalu berkeliling kemanapun ia mau daripada harus mengikuti keinginan Baekhyun menonton DVD lama diruang tengah.

Sekarang ia memiliki Jackson sebagai alasan agar Baekhyun mau diajak keluar rumah. Anak berusia tiga tahun itu memang tinggal bersama Baekhyun, namun intensitas pertemuan nya dengan Yixing yang hampir setiap hari mau tidak mau membuatnya akrab dengan dokter tampan tersebut.

Seperti hari ini, Baekhyun masih berada di ruang rapat saat babysitter yang bertugas menjaga Jackson datang ke kantor bersama Jackson di gendongan lengkap dengan suara tangisannya yang membuat suasana kantor ribut seketika. Beruntung, rapat yang ia hadiri saat itu adalah rapat terakhinya sebelum kembali pada berkas-berkas memusingkan di atas meja kerja.

Mengabaikan berkas yang mungkin sangat penting untuk beberapa pegawai, Baekhyun memilih untuk pulang lebih dulu dan menyambangi kediaman sepupu dekatnya, Tiffany.

Tiffany mempunyai anak laki-laki seusia Jackson, bernama Jiwon. Biasanya mereka berdua akan cepat akrab dan bermain tanpa kenal waktu, meninggalkan para orang tua untuk bersantai. Namun si berandal Jackson tidak mau turun dari gendongan Baekhyun dan semakin mengencangkan tangisannya. Baekhyun hampir ikut menangis kalau saja anak kesayangannya itu tidak dengan tiba-tiba menyebut 'papa' berulang kali.

Ya. Yixing menang.

Lagi.

"Kau menang lagi, dude," kata Yixing saat bola terakhir memasuki ring. Jackson yang masih berada di gendongannya tertawa senang sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Kau senang hm?" anak itu kembali tertawa saat Yixing dengan senagaja menciumi wajahnya.

"Kau akan membuatnya mengigau nanti malam," suara itu berasal dari Baekhyunn yang datang entah darimana dengan dua cup es krim di tangannya. Salah satu tangan ia ulurkan pada Jackson yang menerimanya dengan sumringah.

Yixing tersenyum sambil mengikuti Baekhyun yang mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu sudut wahan bermain itu. Jackson beralih duduk diantara Yixing dan Baekhyun. Bahkan belum sampai sepuluh menit anak itu mengambil es krimnya, wajah dan beberapa bagian bajunya sudah basah oleh noda es krim.

"Baekhyun! Yixing!"

Dua kepala itu menoleh bersamaan saat satu suara familiar meneriaki mereka dengan heboh. Pria yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Beakhyun dengan mata bulatnya yang makin membesar berlari terburu-buru kearah Baekhyun dan Yixing.

"Oh astaga, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kalian disini," serbu Kyungsoo setelah berdiri di hadapan kedua pria yang masih enggan meninggalkan kursi.

"Demi Tuhan, kau tidak perlu heboh begitu Soo," sahut Baekhyun.

"Oh! Ini anak kalian? Si Jackson yang tampan?" tanpa peduli pada ucapan Baekhyun sebelumnya, Kyungsoo membawa Jackson pada gendongannya. Kembali tidak pedulip ada kedua temannya yang saling bertatapan aneh. "Dia benar-benar tampan."

"Sebenarnya Soo, dia anakku," protes Baekhyun.

"Apa bedanya? Aku kan menyebutkan anak kalian, bukan anak Yixing."

"Paa…" rengek Jackson mengulurkan tangannya pada Yixing saat ia merasa tidak nyaman berada di gendongan Kyungsoo. Sambil tersenyum menggoda, Kyungsoo menyerahkan anak berusia tiga tahun itu pada seseorang yang di panggilnya papa.

"Lihat, dia bahkan memanggil Yixing papa. Dan selanjutnya aku tau bahwa ia memang memanggilmu mama ."

Yixing yang sedang membersihkan wajah Jackson dari lelehan es krim seketika terhenti. Bibirnya terlipat dengan lirikan yang terarah pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum ringan tanpa tau bahwa ada manusia super sensitive di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas satu kali, lalu tersenyum aneh pada Kyungsoo, "pertemanan kita berakhir." Ucapnya sebelum berlalu menjauh menghiraukan Jackson yang masih bersama Yixing.

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut menatap kepergian Baekhyun, lalu beralih menatap Yixing, "apa-apaan itu?"

"Kau mengucapkan kata keramat padanya," kata Yixing, "Mama," lanjutnya melihat kerutan di kening Kyungsoo bertambah.

"Seperti perempuan pms saja," decih Kyungsoo yang kemudian berlari mengejar langkah panjang-panjang Baekhyun. "Yak! Byun!"

Yixing hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan dua orang sahabat itu. Kyungsoo memiliki beberapa perubahan. Dulu, dia tidak seaktif sekarang. Ia lebih suka menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk semua ocehan panjang Baekhyun. Tapi Kyungsoo yang sekarang bahkan berani mendecih melihat kelakuan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Januari, 2005**_

 _Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya saat telinga menangkap suara pagar besi rumahnya terbuka. Jongin mengernyit, menebak siapa gerangan yang datang ke rumahnya tengah malam begini. Jongin semakin penasaran setelah ia melirik sekilas kearah jam digital di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul dua pagi._

 _Jongin mendekati jendela yang tertutup tirai putih di samping meja belajarnya. Menyingkap nya dengan sekali hentak untuk memastikan bahwa yang baru saja memasuki pagar rumahnya bukan perampok atau orang iseng yang kurang kerjaan. Tapi yang dilihatnya setelah itu mampu membuatnya tertegun beberapa saat. Bukan perampok atau orang iseng. Di depan pagar besi bercat putih itu, seseorang dengan piyama tidur berlapis hoodie abu-abu berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk. Kedua telapak tangannya saling menggenggam._

 _Jongin sangat mengenalnya. Setelah cukup meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat, Jongin bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, bahkan ia hampir terjungkal saat menuruni tangga dengan buru-buru. Tangannya dengan cekatan memutar kunci pintu depan rumahnya. Namun saat berlari kehalaman, yang ia dapati hanya kesunyian. Tidak ada siapapun yang berdiri di depan pagarnya._

 _Jongin menatap sekeliling, dan sekali lagi berlari keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Menengok kearah kiri, Jongin dapat melihat siluet pria mungil itu, berjalan pelan di bawah lampu-lampu jalanan yang tak seberapa terang._

" _Kyungsoo!" sentaknya, menahan pegelangan tangan yang lebih kecil darinya. Membalik badan pria yang terkejut di depannya dengan nafas terengah seperti baru saja lari marathon. Ketakutan yang membuatnya terengah. Ketakutan akan kondisi pria mungil di hadapannya saat ini._

" _Jongin" suara serak itu mendorong Jongin untuk segera memeluk tubuh kedinginan di depannya. Sesaat tadi Jongin dapat melihat jejak-jejak airmata yang mengering di pipi berisi pria yang sekarang membalas pelukannya._

" _Jongin..hiks.." rengkuhannya semakin erat. Seolah tidak ada yang dapat mengambil pria mungil itu dari dirinya. Melindunginya seolah ribuan pistol mengarah ke kepala pria mungil itu. Menjaganya seolah hari esok adalah penghakiman terakhirnya. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Hanya dengan hal ini ia menyampaikan kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Musim dingin akan tiba sebentar lagi. Dimana pepohonan dan tanah yang di pijak akan berubah warna menjadi putih. Saat dimana anak-anak akan bermain dengan tawa riang mereka meski berkali-kali tergelincir di jalanan es.

Dulu, Baekhyun selalu menanti musim dingin tiba meski setiap malam ia selalu menggigil di balik selimut tebal. Ia menyukai cerita tentang santau claus yang akan datang di malam natal untuk memberi hadiah pada anak baik. Baekhyun selalu menunggu salju pertama turun. Karena Baekhyun lagi-lagi percaya jika menyaksikan salju pertama turun bersama seseorang yang kita sayangi, kelak cinta yang mereka ciptakan akan abadi.

Tapi itu dulu. Baekhyun yang sekarang bahkan sering lupa bahwa natal akan segera tiba. Ia tidak lagi menyukai musim dingin. Ia membenci dingin. Karena di musim dingin ini, ia kehilangan seseorang yang ia percaya sebagai cinta sejatinya.

Baekhyun tidak tau sejak kapan, tapi setiap kali musim dingin tiba ia akan menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan seorang diri tanpa tujuan. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai berjam-jam yang lalu. Langit pun sudah menggelap.

Baekhyun mendongak.

Tidak ada bintang. Maka tidak akan ada bulan.

Pakaian kantor yang di lapisi mantel tebal hangat serta syal coklat masih melekat di tubuh kecilnya. Poni rambutnya di biarkan menjuntai menutupi dahi. Kedua kepalan tangannya bersembunyi dari terpaan angin bersalju di kantong mantel.

Untuk malam ini Jackson menginap di rumah Yixing hingga ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya sendiri. Jalanan yang ia lalui mulai sepi. Tapi Baekhyun tau bahwa ia masih tdak jauh dari pemukiman tempat tinggalnya. Seolah teringat sesuatu, Baekhyun segera meraba seluruh kantong mantel dan celana bahannya. Dan benar saja, handphone nya tertinggal di kantor.

Helaan nafas berembun mengepul keluar dari celah bibirnya yang beku. Baekhyun menatap sekeliling, mencari sesuatu untuk tempatnya beristirahat. Hanya ada trotoar dan pelataran toko. Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas.

Saat ia berbalik, kotak merah besar di samping salah satu toko yang sudah tutup menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun tersenyum lantas tanpa membuang waktu melangkah kearah kotak merah yang tak lain kotak telpon tersebut.

Ragu sesaat. Baekhyun mematung di depan telpon yang tergantung di salah satu sudut kaca. Tangannya menggali saku mantel dan celana sampai ia menemukankepingan kecil koin untuk di masukkan ke kotak pembayaran.

Gagang telpon ia letakkan di telinga kanan, sedang telunjuknya memutar beberapa angka yang ia hapal di luar kepala. Ia menunggu sesaat dengan satu tangan terkepal di samping badan. Jantungnya entah bagaimana berdetak sedikit tidak normal.

'Nomor yang anda tuju tidak bisa dihub—'

Cklek!

Baekhyun segera menutup telpon. Matanya bergetar. Tangannya yang masih berada di gagang telpon tercengkram erat. Tiba-tiba saja rasa putus asa itu kembali menyeruak. Baekhyun bahkan lupa sudah berapa tahun yang ia lewati hanya untuk terus menghubungi nomor lama Chanyeol. Ia takut menghitung. Ia takut jika terlalu lama maka ia akan mudah merasa bahwa semuanya harus di lupakan.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyerah.

Setidaknya sampai malam ini.

Nomor itu kembali tidak bisa di hubungi.

'Kau dimana?'

Baekhyun kembali memasukkan koin dan memutar nomor yang juga telah ia ingat di luar kepala. Hanya beberapa kali deringan, seseorang diseberang sana sudah mengangkat telponnya. Baekhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Hallo"

'Baekhyun?'

"Ya, ini aku"

'Baek, kau baik-baik saja?'

Kebiasaan Yixing, selalu menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun lebih dulu jika menelpon.

"Kau belum tidur?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, bahu kanannya bersandar di sisi kaca.

'Aku baru selesai menidurkan Jackson.'

"Jagoan itu merepotkanmu?" Baekhyun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia melirik pada jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah terlalu larut jika Jackson baru saja tertidur. Biasanya ada sesuatu yang membuat Jackson cerewet dan akhirnya tidur pada tengah malam.

'Tidak. Dia anak yang baik. Kami hanya terlalu asik bermain.'

Diam-diam Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya anaknya tidak membuat Yixing kelelahan.

'Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Justru aku yang perlu bertanya, ada apa dengan handphone mu? Kau dimana?'

Lengkungan indah itu kembali terpatri di wajah manis Baekhyun yang hampir berusia 30 tahun itu. "Aku meninggalkannya di kantor. Dan yahh, aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Di seberang sana, Yixing menghela nafas lega. Tubuhnya menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Tersenyum dengan lesung pipi yang terlihat jelas. Menawan.

Baekhyun menatap kearah sepatunya. Rasa lelah tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

'Aku akan mendengarkan apapun yang ingin kau katakan' Dengan gagang telpon yang terapit pada telinga dan bahu kanannya, Baekhyun menurunkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di kursi kecil yang sudah disediakan.

" Mendengarkan apa?" Punggung nya bersandar dengan nayaman pada kaca.

'Bukannya kau menelpon karena membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajak bicara?'

Baekhyun terkekeh,tangan kirinya bermain pada kancing lengan mantelnya yang sebelah kanan. Bandulan kecil itu entah mengapa menarik perhatian Baekhyun. "Kau sungguh cepat tanggap."

Yixing menegakkan tubuhnya lalu bengkit dari ranjang. 'Malam ini sangat dingin. Cepatlah pulang."

"Yahh, sangat dingin. Aku menggigil omong-omong."

Yixing mengernyit, lengannya terulur membuka tirai apartement guna memandang jalanan serta gedung-gedung kota Seoul yang seolah tidak pernah tidur. Terus berkelip. Sejauh apapun ia memandang. 'Pulanglah. Kau akan sakit. Haruskah aku menjemputmu?'

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Tangannya masih aktif bekerja pada bandulan kecil di mantel. "Itu hanya alasan. Sebenarnya, ada seseorang yang aku tunggu."

Yixing terpekur. Tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkram sisian tirai hingga kusut. 'Seseorang yang kau tunggu?' bahkan tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang ia munculkan.

"Aku pikir aku bisa bertemu dengannya jika aku menunggunya," ucap Baekhyun, kali ini menatap random kearah lain. Kata-kata itu keluar tanpa tekanan emosi apapun. Membuat Yixing yang masih setia mendengarkan memperdalam kernyitannya.

Hening yang cukup panjang. Yixing membiarkan Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya sambil berfikir tentang satu hal yang seolah menariknya dari zona nyamannya saat ini. Sedangkan di sisi lain, tatapan Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengosong. Putaran memori masa lalu dan kata 'andai' yang selalu ia ucapkan menghantam kepalanya.

"Aku pikir, dia akan tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku" udara benar-benar menusuk di saat malam, tapi Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desakan air mata yang membasahi retina matanya. "Tapi dia tidak datang," lanjutnya tersenyum getir.

Suara gesekan daun kering pada tanah yang kasar menjadi pengisi di kekosongan yang terjadi. Baekhyun kembali memilin bandulan mantelnya. Beberapa kali mendongak untuk menahan desakan air matanya. Baekhyun lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melupakan prianya.

Tidak pernah.

Baekhyun tidak akan bisa melupakan sekecil apapun kenangan tentang Chanyeol. Bahkan jika ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan, Baekhyun akan terus mengingatnya. Bodoh memang. Saat dimana ia memilih Yixing untuk berbagi kesedihannya sedangkan ia terlalu tahu bahwa Yixing mungkin akan merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

Satu-satunya yang ada di kepala Baekhyun hanya pria itu. Saat berada pada keadaan terburuk, Yixing datang sebagai sahabat yang tanggap menyediakan sandaran. Saat ia hampir putus asa, Yixing membantunya berdiri kembali dengan datangnya Jackson dalam hidupnya. Hatinya hanya terlalu dipenuhi oleh seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tak!

Gerakan Baekhyun pada bandulan di mantelnya terhenti saat benda kecil itu terputus dan jatuh ke lantai yang di pijaknya. Ia tak peduli. Bahkan pada air matanya yang sekarang menganak sungai di pipi.

"Aku rasa dia tidak akan datang," suaranya teredam oleh syal yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Di seberang telpon, Yixing masih bisa mendengar suara isakan yang teredam sesuatu. Pandangannya tak terfokus pada apapun. Kelap-kelip kota di balik jendela tak menarik lagi. Suara isakan Baekhyun seolah menjadi melodi paling menyakitkan untuk Yixing. Ia ingin sekali berlari menyusul Baekhyun dan mendekapnya erat. Namun yang ia lakukan hanya mengepalkan tangan sampai buku jarinya memutih.

Perlahan tangannya yang memegang handphone melemas. Turun perlahan dan berhenti di sisi tubuh, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menyembukin wajahnya di balik syal.

Sekali saja.

Ia ingin egois.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **1 week ago**_

 _Baekhyun masih memacu langkah nya tanpa perduli pada Kyungsoo yang terus menyerukan namanya beberapa langkah di belakang. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada Yixing dan Jackson yang ditinggalkannya. Toh, Baekhyun akan menunggu di mobil untuk pulang bersama._

 _Lift yang Baekhyun masuki hampir saja tertutup jika kaki berbalut sepatu kets hitam itu tidak menghalanginya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Kyungsoo bersandar di samping tubuh Baekhyun tepat saat pintu lift tertutup._

" _Waee?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal dengan dua keping bundar yang melotot ngeri._

" _Mwooo?" balas Baekhyun mengikuti nada bertanya Kyungsoo tak ingin kalah membulatkan mata sipitnya._

" _Aishhh. Yak! Kau lupa berapa umurmu sekarang? Hanya karena hal itu kau merajuk padaku?" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang. Ia terakhir bertemu Baekhyun sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu, sebelum pria Byun itu mengadopsi Jackson. Kabar mengenai Byun Baekhyun mengadopsi seorang anak tentu menyebar cepat dengan mudah. Kyungsoo sudah mengira akan bertemu sosok Baekhyun yang berbeda. Setidaknya Baekhyun akan terlihat lebih dewasa sebagai ayah yang merawat anaknya. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, Baekhyun lebih terlihat seperti ibu muda yang merajuk melihat kedekatan ayah dengan anaknya._

 _Baekhyun tidak menyahut sampai pintu lift berdenting terbuka. Dua pasang kaki itu melangkah beriringan menuju basement. Baekhyun tidak benar-benar marah pada Kyungsoo. Mood nya memang kurang baik sejak tadi pagi. Entah mengapa. Ia hanya merasa hal buruk akan terjadi._

 _Selama Jackson bermain bersama Yixing tadi pun, Baekhyun memilih duduk di salah satu kedai es krim. Memperhatikan dua orang itu sambil sesekali tertawa ketika melihat tingkah lucu Jackson. Baekhyun hanya mengira beberapa pekerjaan kantor yang belum terselesaikan adalah msalah utama. Namun hal itu pun tidak benar-benar ada di dalam kepalanya._

 _Aneh._

 _Baekhyun tiba-tiba menengok ke belakang. Reflek. Matanya menyapu seluruh basement yang sepi. Mencari sesuatu yang tidak di ketahuinya. Seolah ada yang menyuruhnya menoleh dan menemukan sesuatu disana._

 _Nihil._

 _Dan aneh._

 _Ini bukan hal yang membuat Baekhyun ngeri. Bukan hal semacam itu. Baekhyun hanya merasa ada satu hal familiar yang melingkupinya. Baekhyun mencoba mengingat hingga keningnya hampir keriput. Tapi hanya ingatan kabur tentang perasaan itu yang bisa ia lihat._

" _Baek,"_

 _Suara Kyungsoo membuatnya kembali menolehkan kepala. Kyungsoo berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan lurus tertuju pada Baekhyun. Wajah serius itu sangat Baekhyun kenal._

 _Deg!_

 _Baekhyun mengerjap ketika satu sentakan kuat di dadanya muncul. Kyungsoo belum mengatakan apapun, dan Baekhyun hanya diam menunggu pria itu melanjutkan ucapannya. Tapi perasaannya seolah berteriak agar Baekhyun segera pergi sebelum Kyungsoo bicara._

" _Apa kau mendengar beberapa kabar akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan sedikit keraguan di nada bicaranya._

 _Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak."_

 _Kyungsoo mendesah kuat, berkacak pinggang dan menoleh kearah lain. Wajahnya resah. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun tertutup kembali. Baekhyun memperhatikan itu dengan bingung._

" _Katakan saja," ucap Baekhyun yang entah mengapa ikut resah._

" _itu…" Kyungsoo kembali menutup mulutnya. Pria pemilik marga Do itu sebenarnya enggan mengatakan apapun. Tapi, ia harus. Ini bukan hal sepele yang bisa Baekhyun dengar dari orang lain. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya lebih merasa sakit nantinya._

" _Baek—"_

" _Dia kembali Baek," ucap Kyungsoo cepat. Tidak tau bahwa di sampingnya, Yixing yang baru saja tiba menahan nafas._

" _Park Chanyeol kembali"_

 _Secepat itu juga Baekhyun berbalik ke belakang. Mencari sekali lagi diantara deretan mobil yang tersusun rapi. Detak jantungnya menggila. Bahkan saat Baekhyun masih berusaha mencari tau, hatinya telah lebih dulu tau._

 _Park Chanyeol kembali…._

 _Baekhyun lupa. Dulu, ia akan selalu menoleh untuk sekedar menemukan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar di belakangnya.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Januari, 2005_

 _Setelah menyelimuti si mungil yang terlelap beberapam enit lalu, Jongin masih terpekur di ujung tempat tidurnya. Tatapannya seperti tak bisa berpaling dari wajah damai yang selalu di sukainya. Guratan lelah terpatri jelas di sela keindahan itu. Kesedihan yang belum berakhir masih menyelimuti dirinya. Bahkan di dalam mimpi pun tak ada kebahagiaan. Tangan Jongin terangkat, mengelus lembut surai coklat yang lelap dengan kernyitan di dahi, mungkin kali ini mimpinya masih tak menemui kebahagiaan. Jempolnya dengan hati-hati mengusap darah mengering di sudut bibir mungil yang mempesona itu._

 _Seberapa pengecut dirinya selama ini? Membiarkan si mungil kesayangannya terjebak dalam pusaran tak berdasar. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri selalu berada di awang kegamangan dan menghakimi dirinya sendiri. Jongin bahkan merasa lebih buruk daripada siapapun yang telah menyakiti pria mungilnya._

" _Maafkan aku. Aku yang selalu sesumbar berkata akan selalu melindungimu, nyatanya hanya seorang pengecut" lirihnya sebelum mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan mengistirahtakn tubuh lelahnya di sofa ruang tamu._

… _.._

 _Juli, 2005_

 _Festival musim panas yang diadakan setahun sekali di bulan Juli menjadi ajang penghiburan diri untuk mereka yang cukup lelah dengan persiapan Ujian semester. Remaja-remaja perempuan yang terkumpul dalam satu geng selalu menjadi yang paling ribut di sepanjang jalan sungai Han. Di antara banyaknya pedagang kaki lima yang mencari nafkah peruntungan di keramaian yang hanya di adakan setahun sekali ini, suara riang anak-anak yang berlarian diiringi suara peringatan dari orang tua seolah mampu mencerahkan malam ini._

 _Beberapa pasangan menjadikan saat-saat seperti ini sebagai moment indah yang akan mereka abadikan tanpa peduli apapun yang ada di depan. Semua orang hanya tau berbahagia. Sama seperti Jongin. Walau hanya sendirian, pria kelebihan kalsium itu nyatanya menikmati apapun yang ia lihat. Dengan balutan kaos putih polos yang di lapisi jaket denim dan celana jins hitam di kaki jenjangnya, Jongin menyusuri sungai Han dengan kamera DSLR menggantung di lehernya._

 _Setiap moment akan ia abadikan dan tak lama akan menjadi pajangan yang memenuhi dinding kamarnya. Langkahnya berhenti di salah satu pohon besar, jauh dari keramaian. Dengan teliti mengamati satu persatu hasil jepretannya. Kegiatannya terhenti kala seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut diikat kuda menghampirinya._

" _Ini adalah lentera harapan. Keinginanmu akan terkabul" kata suara kecil itu sambil menyodorkan dua buah lentera berwarna biru dan merah muda ke hadapan Jongin._

 _Jongin mendongak, mengabaikan kameranya sesaat dan tersenyum kearah gadis mungil di depannya. "Kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Jongin._

 _Gadis itu mengangguk. Jongin membuat pose seolah berfikir sambil memilih salah satu lentera. Di setiap akhir festival, semua orang biasanya akan menuliskan harapan dan keinginan mereka di atas lentera lalu menerbangkannya secara bersama-sama. Moment ini yang membuat Jongin selalu hadir di tiap festival. Dia mempunyan banyak pengharapan. Dan selalau percaya bila Tuhan melihat harapannya dari lentera yang di terbangkannya. Ia selalu mempercayai hal itu walau ia kini sudah berada di tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas._

" _Baiklah" Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari saku celananya, lalu menyerahkan pada gadis kecil di depannya. "Oppa tidak bisa memilih salah satu. Oppa menyukai warna biru, tapi yang merah muda juga terlihat bagus. Jadi oppa aka mengambil keduanya" senyum lima jarinya seolah menular pada gadis kecil itu. Dengan senang hati ia menyerahkan kedua lentera di tangannya pada Jongin._

" _Terima kasih" ucap si gadis kecil yang mendapat usakan lembut di kepalanya dari Jongin. Wanita manapun yang melihatnya pasti akan kagum pada sosok Jongin saat ini. Ini bukan pencitraan, Jongin memang menyukai anak kecil. Melihat gadis di kecil di depannya sekarang mengingatkannya pada adik kandung nya. Kim Ji Eun. Adik kecil yang hanya mampu di kenalnya selama 8 tahun._

" _Ini untukmu" Jongin menyerahkan salah satu lentera yang telah di belinya pada gadis kecil itu. "kau punya spidol? Kita akan menulis harapan bersama-sama"_

 _Gadis itu mengeluarkan spidol berwarna hitam dari tas kecil berisi banyak spidol warna yang tersampir di bahunya. Jongin kembali tersenyum, menulis beberapa kalimat harapan di salah satu sisi lentera sebelum suara seseorang berteriak memanggil gadis kecil di depannya. Setelah mengambil kembali spidol hitam yang di pinjam Jongin, gadis kecil itu pamit untuk menemui ibunya._

 _Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Dia sendirian lagi. Masih ada beberapa jam sampai acara terakhir—pelepasan lentera. Jadi Jongin memutuskan kembali bersandar di pohon, meletakkan lentera berwarna biru itu di sampingnya. Sebelum kembali berkutat dengan kameranya, Jongin mendapati seseorang yang di kenalnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Meskipun hanya dapat melihat punggungnya, Jongin sangat mengenalnya_

" _Do Kyungsoo" gumamnya tanpa sadar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

PS: Adakah yang ingat dengan story saya yang satu ini? Nggak ada? Aku rapopo T.T

Maaf untuk typo dan segala kekurangan dalam penulisan. Dan terima kasih untuk yang masih mau membaca ff ini T.T

Sampai jumpa di chapter 4 *lambailambai


	4. Chapter 4

_Jejak-jejak langkah ringan itu tercetak jelas di antara jutaan butir salju di bulan Desember. Ranting pohon tanpa daun yang saling bergesekan terdengar di sela hembusan nafasnya. Angin musim dingin yang menggigit tak lantas membuatnya mengurung diri di bawah selimut tebal depan perapian. Anak-anak rambut kecoklatannya seolah menari bersama angin, membuatnya sesekali terpejam karena tusukan kecil dari ujungnya yang sebatas kelopak mata._

 _Senja sudah menggantung di ujung cakrawala, tinggal menunggu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya pekat mengganti. Hoddie abu yang di lapisi mantel hitam selutut seolah mampu melindungi tubuh mungilnya dari terpaan angin dingin. Kepulan asap putih dari mulutnya tidak sekali dua kali saja terlihat. Namun inilah kesukaannya. Menyusuri pinggiran sungai Thames di negeri Ratu Ellizabeth yang sudah mulai membeku._

 _Menikmati weekend nya seorang diri melewati bangunan-bangunan indah yang menjadi landmark kota London. Sisi jalan di penuhi deretan pohon bersalju dan tiang lampu yang cantik nan romantis seolah mengejek kesendiriannya. Beberapa orang yang melewati Queen's Walk tak sedikit yang bersama pasangannya. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mengusiknya_

 _Langkah kaki nya membawanya pada sebuah bangku taman yang treletak di beberapa tempat sepanjang Queen's Walk. Sambil menikmati alunan musik dari headhne yang bertengger di telinganya, iris Black Pearl itu mengikuti perginya matahari. Senyum tipis nan manis di sela wajah kaku kedinginannya tak pernah luntur sejak dia memilih untuk keluar dari aprtement sejam lalu. Hembusan angin diantara celah matahari yang menyinari tepat ke parasnya kembali menerbangkan rambut kecoklatan yang tampak lembut tersebut. Membuatnya lebih bersinar, berkilau diantara jutaan salju yang menatap di bawah kakinya._

 _Do you remember me?_

 _Are you looking into me?_

 _We face each other again like this_

 _Black Pearl nya berpendar, mengikuti setiap langkah orang-orang yang berjalan cepat di depannya, menjadikannya salah satu objek diam diantara rol film yang di putar cepat. Seperti magnet, seseorang di seberang sana menarik tatapan sutra nya, membuatnya terpaku untuk sesaat yang begitu lama_

 _Di sisi lain dari Lambeth Bridge, di salah satu dari sekian banyak bangku taman di bawah tiang lampu klasik dan pohon berdaun salju, orang itu duduk disana. Bersandar nyaman dengan kaki yang terbalut jins hitam itu saling bertumpu. Menggenggam setu cup kopi di tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kiri bersembunyi hangat di salah satu saku mantel coklat kayunya._

 _Byun Baekhyun, si iris Black Pearl bahkan tak berkedip hanya untuk sekedr memastikan penglihatannya. Mungkin ini oasis di tengan hujan salju atau khayalan dari seseorang yang sangat merindu. Baekhyun masih tidak mempercayai penglihatannya, walau di dalam hati ia berharap hal ini nyata._

 _Seseorang di seberang sana beranjak dari posisi nyamannya. Lembayung senja yang makin menipis dari belakang badannya seolah menjadi background yang penuh kejutan untuk si mungil Byun. Saat langkah kaki-kaki panjang itu makin mendekat, tanpa sadar Baekhyun ikut berdiri dengan desiran aneh di dadanya. Setiap langkah itu seolah menjadi musik pengiring dari headphone di telinga Baekhyun yang bahkan telah berhenti memutar musik sejak beberapa menit lalu._

 _Dalam satu langkah selanjutnya, orang itu telah berdiri di depannya. Menatapnya dengan mata sipit penuh kerinduan itu. Membuat Baekhyun sekuat tenga menahan suaranya agar tidak berteriak memalukan di depan orang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu._

" _Hai"_

 _Bahkan saat suara itu membuat indera pendengarannya seolah tidak berfungsi dengan dengungan "hai" berkali-kali, Baekhyun masih belum bergeming. Memilih untuk meresapi suara bass favoritnya, menikmati kerinduan yang telah meletup-letup itu seorang diri. Kekehan yang lagi-lagi di rindukannya sampai ingin menangis keluar dari belah bibir tebal sosok di depannya. Dengan pelan, sosok itu melepas headphone merah tak berfungsi tersebut dari telinga Baekhyun, meletakkannya di antara kedua bahu Baekhyun._

" _Long time no see" kembali suara itu terdengar, membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh._

" _Ya, long time no see,—_

 _Rindu…_

— _Park Chanyeol"_

.

.

.

 **A Little Braver**

Chapter 4

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol . Zhang Yixing

And others

Genre:

Romance . Drama

Rating:

T

Boy x Boy

….

 _ **And when it gets dark**_

 _ **I get a little brighter now**_

 _ **I get a little wiser now**_

 _ **Before I give my heart away**_

Sudah sejak satu jam lalu Baekhyun terpekur di meja kerja miliknya. Matanya menatap nanar pada jendela kaca besar di sampingnya. Sedang jemari kurusnya tak berhenti mengetuk di atas kertas abu-abu mengkilap yang terlipat rapi di samping berkas-berkas yang menggunung.

Suasana kantor telah sepi sejak beberapa jam lalu. Hanya ada beberapa pegawai yang memang mendapat shift lembur. Bahkan suara keyboard computer samar-samar masih dapat Baekhyun dengar. Kadang ia tak perlu pura-pura tuli untuk mendengar desah keluh para pegawai yang harus kembali kerumah sedikit terlambat atau bisikan protes karena gagal meluangkan waktu untuk sang terkasih yang telah merajuk.

Sekarang pukul 10.15 malam, berarti sudah lima belas menit sejak Baekhyun mengirim pesan pada Yixing agar menidurkan Jackson. Netra nya kembali bergulir pada kertas yang terus mengkilap karena cahaya lampu di ujung ruangan. Otaknya kembali memutar beberapa hal lalu yang mungkin akan masuk akal sekarang.

Detak jam dinding bertengger angkuh dengan gaya klasik di atas sofa yang sering di duduki oleh para kolega si pria Byun. Kesunyian yang kentara bahkan tidak mampu membuat Baekhyun mengontrol isi kepalanya. Semua hal lalu yang memang tidak ingin ia lupakan berputar bagai kincir angin di pesisir pantai.

Baekhyun menyesal sekarang.

Ia menjadi satu-satunya yang terlihat selalu mencari beberapa tahun belakangan. Mengabaikan saran dari sahabat dekat bahkan petuah dari ibunya yang jauh di Selandia Baru sana. Bukan tanpa alasan. Rasa percaya itu entah bagaimana masih setia menjadi benalu dalam hidupnya. Bertahan di salah satu ruang hampa tak kasta mata selama bertahun-tahun.

Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa kepercayaan itu telah membusuk dengan bau menyengat yang sialnya baru bisa ia cium sekarang. Mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun akan berpikir seribu kali untuk bertemu dengan Jongin yang dengan jelas menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya pada sikap lembek Baekhyun di pertemuan terakhir mereka pada acara reuni waktu itu.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar berdecih, seolah meludahi wajahnya sendiri. Bayangan dirinya yang bertahan dengan rasa percaya yang diatasnamakan cinta membuatnya mual. Kekehan kering mengiringi decihan itu. Udara tiba-tiba menipis dengan cepat, membuatnya menarik longgar ikatan dasi di lehernya. Sesak.

Lihat itu Byun. Bahkan saat kau berhasil menemukannya tanpa lecet sedikitpun, kau tetap kalah.

Helaan nafas lelah terdengar sebelum handphone hitam yang lama dia abaikan berdering nyaring. Dengan sedikit tergesa, Baekhyun beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya dan mengambil jas kerja abu-abu di lengan sofa tanpa mengabaikan kertas yang terus menarik perhatiannya sejak tadi siang.

.

.

.

Yixing berlari seperti orang kesetanan di lorong rumah sakit yang tidak sepi. Beberapa pasien yang familir dengan dokter Zhang itu tak ragu untuk membeo bingung melihat wajah paniknya. Bahkan ia tak berhenti mengehentakkan kaki saat berada di dalam lift menuju lantai tiga. Sekilas ia menyumpah kesal akan besarnya rumah sakit kenamaan di Seoul itu, hingga membuatnya harus berlama-lama hanya untuk menuju sebuah kamar pasien yang mungkinsedang sekarat sekarang.

Hingga akhirnya dentingan nyaring berbunyi kala pintu lift terbuka. Yixing tanpa basa-basi menerobos keluar untuk menggapai kenop pintu coklat di ujung lorong. Nafasnya tersengal mendapati dokter serta beberapa perawat berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah banker.

"Bagaimana keadaan pasien?" tanyanya pada salah seorang dokter yang terlihat terus memeriksa denyut nadi pasien. Dokter Shin.

"Lebih baik dari beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi kondisi pasien masih tidak stabil. Tekanan darahnya terus menurun." Ucap dokter Shin.

Yixing menggantikan dokter berkacamata itu untuk memeriksa denyut nadi pasien. Kadang kepalanya akan menoleh pada kardiograf yang berbunyi teratur di sampingnya. Kekhawatiran itu jelas tertangkap oleh iris di balik lensa dokter Shin.

"Maaf untuk mengatakan ini, tapi kondisi pasien semakin memburuk. Kita bahkan bisa melakukan operasi hanya dengan keberhasilan dua puluh persen."

Yixing menatap dokter Shin dengan raut tak terbaca dan mengangguk sejurus kemudian. Tangannya merapikan selimut putih di yang membalut tubuh kurus dan lemah di atas banker dengan selang oksigen dan alat bantu medis lain yang melintang di dekat tubuhnya.

"Kami permisi dulu." Yixing menyahuti dengan dengungan pelan, lantas kembali menatap sosok sepucat kapas di atas banker.

Kilasan kejadiian di masa lalu menghantam kepalanya. Bahkan luka itu masih belum mengering saat dimana ia harus kembali di hadapkan pada kondisi yang sama. Yixing merasa lantai yang ia pijak bergelombang saat pening dikepalanya bereaksi. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat sisi banker, menunduk untuk sekedar kembali memastikan bahwa ia masih memiliki kesempatan.

Kesempatan yang dulu tidak ia miliki

Dua orang yang dulu tidak bertahan untuk berjalan berdampingan, kini menunjukkan bahwa mereka saling terikat tanpa perlu sebuah simbol dan janji. Tangan takdir hanya tidak ingin membuat mereka merasakan kesakitan yang lain.

Yixing akhirnya tau, tidak saling bersama untuk waktu yang panjang tidak bisa mengingkari keberadaan benang merah yang menyatukan mereka. Semuanya hanya kembali pada waktu. Entah layaknya bintang yang mendampingin langit malam. Atau matahari yang takkan pernah bertemu bulan.

"Apakah sebesar itu rasa rindumu padanya? Atau inikah caramu untuk membalas semua waktu yang tidak kalian miliki?" gumam Yixing. "Baekhyun akan sangat sedih, kau tau? Dan aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi akan rasa sakit yang sama. Jadi kumohon, bertahanlah—"

 _Bertahanlah…_

—Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Juli, 2006_

" _Hey! Berhenti main-main dan dirikan tenda kalian sekarang!" pekikan Baekhyun melengking melewati bahuku. Dua orang yang saling bergulat di pinggir sungai lantas bergegas mendirikan tenda yang masih setengah jadi di samping tendaku._

 _Baekhyun memang selalu menjadi ibu-ibu berisik jika sudah berada di arena perkemahan. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun akan tiba-tiba bertransformasi menjadi dua anak nakal yang selalu mengganggu kakak-kakaknya. Dan aku sendiri tidak terlalu perduli dengan hal itu, selama mereka tidak menggangguku._

 _Tenda yang aku dan Minseok hyung dirikan telah selesai saat aku mendengar Yifan hyung berseru menyuruh Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo mencari ranting untuk membuat api unggun nanti malam. Sekilas aku bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang tertawa sambil memiting kepala Baekhyun._

 _Aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya._

 _Chanyeol kembali membuat kegaduhan bersama Sehun, kali ini Junmyeon hyung yang bertugas meneriaki mereka. Tenda yang masih setengah jadi tadi hampir rubuh karena ulah dua manusia kelebihan kalsium itu. Aku enggan untuk melihat kekacauan lebih lanjut dan memilih masuk ke dalam tenda untuk sekedar berbaring._

 _Kami menuju kesini menggunakan bus yang sudah kami sewa dengan uang iuran. Perjalanan dari kota sampai ke tempat perkemahan cukup jauh. Memakan waktu hampir empat jam. Belum lagi kami harus mendaki sekitar hampir satu jam. Sebenarnya aku bukan tipe laki-laki yang mudah lelah hanya karena perjalanan jauh seperti ini. Hanya saja tadi malam aku harus menyelesaikan membaca seri komik favoritku yang belum selesai. Bahkan anjingku, Monggu ikut begadang hingga jam dua pagi. Aku bisa saja membawa komik-komik itu kesini dan membacanya di sela-sela kegiatan. Tapi si perusak Zitao tidak akan tinggal diam._

 _Aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama aku berbaring sambil memandang langit-langit tenda yang sama sekali tidak menarik dengan mata yang hampir kehabisan daya. Aku juga tidak tahu apa saja yang sedang dilakukan orang-orang diluar tenda. Yang kemudian aku dengar hanya suara Minseok hyung yang menyuruhku segera pergi ke hutan untuk mencari Kyungsoo._

 _Aku masih tidak tau apakah aku dalam kesadaran penuh atau tidak saat berlari dengan terburu-buru memasuki hutan, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terus memanggil namaku di belakang. Yang aku tau hanya, aku harus menemukan Kyungsoo segera. Langit di atas kepala ku hampir sepenuhnya gelap. Dan hal itu tidak baik-baik saja._

 _Aku selalu percaya dengan petuah ayah yang mengatakan bahwa alam bebas adalah tempat paling berbahaya. Dan Kyungsoo sendirian di dalam hutan tanpa penerangan._

 _Do Kyungsoo.._

 _Aku tidak mengerti sejauh mana nama itu mempengaruhi system kerja otakkku yang dulunya hanya diisi dengan seri komik terbaru kesukaanku. Tubuhku seolah selalu bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk melindungi laki-laki bermata bulat itu. otakku selalu menerima rangsangan untuk selalu melindunginya tanpa alasan apapun._

 _Tanpa peduli apapun._

 _Srak!_

 _Sret!_

" _Akh!"_

 _Tes!_

" _Jongin!"_

 _Do Kyungsoo yang entah darimana berlari kearahku dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ranting-ranting kering di dekapannya ia biarkan jatuh berhamburan di tanah._

" _Ya Tuhan, tanganmu berdarah"_

 _Tanpa perintah, aku langsung meraihnya, menyuarakan ketakutanku beberapa saat lalu dalam dekapan. Mata yang selalu ku kagumi itu berkaca-kaca. Ia khawatir pada luka di tanganku. Dan aku ketakutan berlebihan._

 _Goresan tajam ranting pohon kering tidak banyak melukaiku. Hanya berdarah. Tidak perih. Maka dengan sedikit paksaan ku biarkan Kyungsoo naik ke punggung ku._

 _Lelaki cengeng itu lagi-lagi hampir menangis saat memberitahuku bahwa ia tidak tersesat. Ia hanya bermain sebentar dengan kunang-kunang yang baru pertama kali ia temui dan hendak kembali ke camp sebelum akhirnya melihatku dengan tangan berdarah._

 _Aku lega. Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Ia merasa senang bertemu kunang-kunang. Dia tidak ketakutan karena gelap._

 _Kami kembali ke camp. Teman-teman saling berebut untuk menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya terus mengucapkan maaf karena telah membuat semua orang khawatir._

 _Aku menoleh saat mendengar gesekan daun dari hutan. Chanyeol keluar darisana. Aku bahkan baru ingat bahwa ia mengikutiku mencari Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum padaku penuh arti tanpa sepatah katapun._

 _Aku tau, dia melihatnya._

 _._

 _Malam ini, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidur bersamaku sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya. Aku tentu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kami berbaring menatap langit-langit tenda. Ia bergumam tentang beberapa hal._

 _Kyungsoo menyukai alam. Ia senang berada di perkemahan ini bersama teman-temannya. Ia bangga dapat bertemu kunang-kunang._

 _Aku berkelakar, dan dia akan menertawaiku. Mengatakan bahwa lelucon ku sangat tidak lucu. Kami kembali menatap langit-langit tenda. Di luar, aku masih bisa mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang terus menggoda Baekhyun. Petikan-petikan gitar terdengar acak karena si pemain hanya fokus pada kekasihnya._

" _Aku iri pada mereka berdua"_

 _Aku menoleh menatap Kyungsoo berbicara._

" _Mereka begitu bahagia"_

 _Dia bahkan tersenyum saat keredupan di matanya menguasai. Perasaan sedihnya menguar walau berusaha ia tutupi dengan senyuman. Aku merasa marah tiba-tiba._

" _Kau tidak bahagia?"_

 _Pertanyaanku membuatnya menoleh. Menatapku putus asa._

" _Aku…bahagia"_

 _Keraguan itu membuat rahangku mengeras. Aku bahkan selalu berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menyakiti Kyungsoo. Aku selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri saat air mata lelaki itu membasahi pipinya. Untukku, sulit untuk menyakiti Kyungsoo._

 _Dan seseorang disana, membuatnya begitu mudah._

" _Larilah darinya"_

 _Kyungsoo semakin menatapku. Kali ini ia sedih. Entah sedih karena permintaanku, atau sedih melihat keputus asaanku._

" _Jongin—"_

" _Kau terlalu berharga untuk disakiti oleh nya Kyung. Dia sakit. Orang itu sakit. Dia menyakitimu tanpa alasan."_

" _Aku yang selalu membuatnya marah"_

" _Memukulmu, melukaimu, memakimu! Dia sakit Kyung!"_

 _Aku tidak peduli pada nada tinggi yang ku keluarkan. Mendengar Kyungsoo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk membela orang itu membuatku geram. Aku merubah posisi menghadapanya. Kini kami saling berhadapan._

" _Maafkan aku—"_

 _Dia terisak. Air mata sialan itu ku usap dengan rasa bersalah. Aku tidak seharusnya berteriak pada Kyungsoo. Aku mendekat. Memeluknya. Memberikan rasa hangat dari sisa amarahku. Ia terisak semakin keras._

" _Aku disini. Maafkan aku Kyung." Suaraku hampir menghilang di telan oleh kesakitanku sendiri. Aku menunduk, mendapati kedua mata basah itu menatapku dengan rasa bersalah. Pelukanku semakin erat saat ku kecup kedua kelopak matanya._

 _Aku mencintainya. Sepenuh hatiku._

 _Dan ia mencintai kekasihnya. Lebih dari apapun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suasana rumah mewah itu cukup gaduh untuk mala m ini. Pelayan sibuk di sekeliling dapur dan ruang makan. Pertemuan dua keluarga itu menjadi hal penting untuk mereka. Hidangan lezat menjadi menu utama.

Di sisi lain rumah, jauh dari kebisingan dapur, tubuh berbalut kemeja abu itu memilih menikmati pemandangan langit malam tanpa bintang. Cuaca buruk akhir-akhir ini. Langit Seoul yang tidak menarik semakin kelam dengan awan-awan hitam.

Nyatanya, walaupun nyonya besar di rumah ini begitu bersemangat malam ini, tidak sama sekali berpengaruh untuknya. Keheningan yang ia ciptakan sendiri nyatanya tidak membuat keadaan hatinya membaik. Ia berkali-kali menghela nafas.

Lelah.

Entah karena apa. Ia selalu tersenyum baik-baik saja. Ia menjalani hari seperti biasa. Ia bertemu dengan orang-orang baru yang membuatnya semakin berada di atas pujian kedua orang tuanya.

Selama ini, ia baik-baik saja.

Selama ini, ia berjalan tanpa hambatan.

Selama ini, ia tetaplah Park Chanyeol milik kedua orangtuanya.

Kedua tangan yang melingkar di perutnya ia tanggapi dengan senyuman. Tubuh yang lebih pendek itu berusaha mencari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kau merasa tidak baik?"

Chanyeol berbalik, memeluk pinggang ramping wanita di hadapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bohong" mata yang menyipit curiga itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau merasa rindu?"

Chanyeol mngangkat bahu, "Entahlah"

"Kau sudah disini. Tidak ingin menemuinya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengecup ujung hidung mungil milik kekasihnya gemas. "Jangan membicarakan hal yang akan menyakitimu"

Si wanita menggeleng dengan tawa mengejek yang kentara. Jemari lentiknya ia mainkan di dada bidang si pria. "Kau berkata begitu karena ini menyakitkan untuk dirimu sendiri" ia melirik ke atas, mendapati Chanyeol masih tersenyum dengan tampan di hadapannya. "Pembual"

"Aku harus melupakannya"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika ku katakan kalau…..undangan silver kita sudah sampai ditangannya?" senyuman yang menghilang dan kerjapan bola mata yang membesar itu seperti hiburan tersendiri untuk wanita dengan gaun hitam selutut itu. ia tertawa dengan dua lengkungan di mata yang sangat cantik. "Kau terkejut."

"Bagaimana—"

Benar bahwa Chanyeol terkejut. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Ia bisa saja berkata akan melupakan masa lalu dan berdamai dengan keadaan sekarang semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tapi hatinya tetep kukuh diam di tempat. Dan tidak seseulit itu juga untuk tau siapa penyebab kekhawatirannya sekarang.

"Ibu"

"Aku masih memberimu kesempatan Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih sibuk di dapur saat Yixing datang dengan sekantung soju. Pria mungil itu tiba-tiba menelpon dan mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Yixing pikir, Baekhyun akan kembali mengajaknya bersama Jackson ke wahana bermain untuk menyenangkan anak semata wayangnya yang tampan itu, tapi nyatanya Baekhyu hanya menyuruhnya ke rumah dan membeli berbotol-botol soju.

"Kau memasak apa?"

"Ya Tuhan!" Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Yixing tak sengaja menumpahkan kuah sup panas yang ia buat ke tangannya sendiri.

"Hey, hati-hati" Yixing meraih tangan itu, membasuh dengan air sebelum mengusap-usap nya pelan. "Tidak perlu terkejut begitu"

"Kau datang seperti hantu"

Yixing masih terus mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun sambil sesekali meniupnya pelan. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum.

"Perlu ku obati?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak perih sama sekali"

Kali ini giliran Yixing yang tersenyum. Baekhyun dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa tangannya baik-baik saja, tapi pria itu membiarkan Yixing mengusapnya sejak tadi.

"Tunggulah di ruang tengah. Sup nya akan siap sebentar lagi"

.

.

Katakanlah Yixing tidak peduli. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat melupakan tanggal kelahirannya. Hanya saja, ia sudah merasa terlalu tua untuk mengharapkan perayaan menyambut usia barunya. Tapi malam ini, Baekhyun dengan binar keceriaan itu membuatnya hampir menangis terharu. Sup rumput laut yang beberapa waktu lalu membuat kulit tangan Baekhyun memerah, kini tersaji dengan uap menggiurkan di hadapannya.

Yixing tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya saat Jackson datang bersama Tiffany dan keluarganya dengan membawa kue ulang tahun yang terbuat dari mainan lilin. Si kecil Zhang itu tidak berhenti mengoceh bahwa dia lah yang sudah bekerja keras membuat kue mainan itu.

"Terima kasih Baek" ucap Yixing yang di hadiahi angguka dari Baekhyun. Bahkan kebahagiaan itu menular pada Baekhyun yang tak hentinya tertawa serta tersenyum sejak acara kecil mereka dimulai.

Indah saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan bagaimana Baekhyun malam ini. Perasaan Yixing saja atau pria mungil itu memang dalam keadaan yang jauh lebih baik malam ini. Ia bersyukur lebih banyak daripada malam-malam sebelumnya.

Acara makan malam mereka selesai sejak satu jam lalu Tiffany pamit pulang. Jackson sudah menjadi pelaut di alam mimpinya. Dan kedua orang itu masih mengobrol di depan tv.

"Aku benar-benar tidak berpikir kau akan menyipakan semua ini" ucap Yixing di sela kegiatannya mengunyah ddeokboki.

"Ini hanya hal kecil. Jackson terlalu bersemangat membuatkan kue ulang tahun untuk papa nya. Ku pikir, tidak ada salahnya merayakannya dengan sedikit makan malam" Baekhyun menyahut sambil mengeluarkan beberapa botol soju dari dalam kulkas dan membawanya kehadapan Yixing.

"Teman-temanku sudah behenti member kejutan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Mereka pikir, mereka sudah terlalu tua"

"Dan kau salah satu orang tua yang ikut merasa seperti itu. Aku terkejut saat kau bertanya perayaan apa yang sedang kita adakan. Melupakan ulang tahunmu sendiri, huh?"

Yixng terkekeh, "Aku terlalu terkejut."

"Alasan"

Baekhyun ikut tertawa kecil. Tangannya membuka tutup botol soju sebelum menuangkannya ke gelas Yixing dan gelasnya sendiri.

"Bersulang untuk penuaanmu" Yixing kembali tertawa dan ikut mengangkat gelasnya. Dentingan gelas yang saling beradu mengawali acara tengah malam mereka.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaannya saat cairan bening alkohol itu meluncur di tenggorokannya. Sudah lama ia tidak bersantai seperti ini. Waktu yang ia habiskan hanya untuk pekerjaan.

Dulu, pekerjaan ia gunakan sebagai pelampiasanny atas rasa sakit yang tak berujung. Ia bisa lembur tiap hari hanya agar rasa sakit itu berkurang. Seiring berjalannya waktu, pekerjaanya sekarang bukan hanya tempat untuk melupakan hal-hal buruk. Ia memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar dan kewajiban sebagai pemimpin. Ia memiliki karyawan yang harus ia perhatikan.

Baekhun pikir, ia telah membuang waktu tanpa sedikitpun hal berharga yang dapat ia ambil. Tapi kehadiran Yixing serta Jackson membuatnya kemballi berpikir akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau sibuk beberapa hari kedepan?" tanya Baekhun setelah menghabiskan gelas soju kelimanya.

Yixing berpikir sesaat, mengingat kembali jadwal kerjanya. "Ku rasa begitu. Tidak ada dokter yang tidak sibuk" ia kemudian menoleh menatap Baekhyun, "Kenapa?"

"Aku akan istirahat dua minggu ke depan"

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Yixing mendengar kata 'istirahat' dari Baekhyun menyangkut masalah pekerjaan. Selama ini, pria Byun itu tidak pernah kenal dengan yang namanya cuti kerja.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku harus menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Jackson"

Yixing mengangguk, "Kau benar"

"Dan bersamamu"

Suara kecil dri tv yang masih menyala tidak mengurangi keheningan yang tiba-tiba terjadi antara Yixing dan Baekhyun. Mereka berda seolah larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Yixing mencoba mencerna ucapan Baekhyun. Dan harapan-harapan yang ia coba kubur kembali menyeruak tanpa tau malu. Perasaan nyaman merayapi seluruh sel tubuhnya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui makna lain dari dua kalimat tersebut.

Ia mungkin akan tersesat jika tidak bertanya. Tapi kepala Baekhyun yang kini bersandar nyaman di bahunya seolah menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Bolehkan ia kembali berharap?

"Maafkan aku" Baekhyun berucap lirih. "Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu?" perasaan menyesal itu selalu menghantuinya. Mengabaikan pria sebaik Yixing adalah kekeliruan yang dari dulu ia acuhkan.

"Baek—"

"Apakah masih ada kesempatan?"

Pergerakan tiba-tiba dari Yixing membuat Baekhyun terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua telapak tangan pria China itu menangkup wajahnya. Matanya tak sedikit pun melewatkan celah dari raut wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mabuk" kekeh Baekhyun.

"Kau merasa tidak sehat?"

"Yak!"

Yixing tertawa melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun. Telapak tangannya masih setia berada di kedua pipi mulus itu. Sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun dapat merasakan elusan lembut di pipinya.

"Aku berharap kau benar-benar mengucapkan hal itu"

Entah kenapa, malam ini Baekhyun hobi sekali tersenyum. Lengkungan yang selalu terlihat indah di mata Yixing itu tampak sebelum wajah manis pemiliknya mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

Yixing membeku.

"Berikan aku kesempatan itu"

Demi seluruh dunia yang hanya dapat ia temui dalam diri Baekhyun, jantung Yixing berdetak diambang batas normal. Seluruh tubuhnya menghangat. Membayangkan dapat hidup bersama orang yang ia cintai saja sudah sering membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

Ini memang sudah terlalu lama. Tapi hati tidak pernah lelah untuk menunggu.

Seharusnya kata-kata Baekhyun tadi lebih pantas ia ucapkan.

"Oh, kau membuatnya berdebar"

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat Yixing mencengkram dadanya yang mana membuat Yixing semakin yakin akan kesempatannya.

Tangannya kembali terjulur, meraih tubuh yang lebih kecil kedalam dekapannya. Menyalurkan rasa bahagia yang menguar di penjuru malam. Baekhyun ikut melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yixing, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada milik pria itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyerah untuk mencintaimu"

Untuk saat ini, ia hanya akan berusaha menggenggam apa yang selama ini ia harapkan. Ia hanya akan selalu takut akan kehilangan. Ia hanya akan mengahadapi segala resiko di depan. Dan seterusnya, ia akan mencintai Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
